Fire and Ice
by the1andonlyofo
Summary: In his quest to obtain the Triforce and take control of Hyrule, Ganondorf  meets a strange man from the past and secrets about himself are revealed. Rated M for eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My sincerest apologies to those of you who may follow Hell Hath No Fury and are waiting for an update. Just when I think my writers block is cured, it comes back. I'm trying!

Anyways, as I've said before, I write about whatever subject inspires me at a given point in time. That's part of the reason some stories are started and then get stuck in writer's block purgatory. The inspiration is temporarily gone, to return whenever it damn well feels like it! So right before Thanksgiving I bought The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and was addicted immediately. I've always been a big LoZ fan, but this one jump started the fan girl obsessiveness…and I think I know the reason, the diamond-encrusted, deliciously androgynous reason: Ghirahim, the series' new antagonist. I loved him the minute he appeared on screen. It took me a second to determine his gender (the tight body suit kinda gave it away if you know what I mean) and from that moment on I was sold. And I knew I had to write a fanfiction for him…in which he was gay. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm all about the guy on guy thing. Only one of the relationships in my stories is heterosexual (and there's still a gay couple in that story!). The Demon Lord just kinda struck me as gay, or at the very least, he swings both ways. I decided to go against the whole dubious consent/slightly pedophile-ish thing with Link (as great as the pairing can be) and pair him with everybody's favorite ginger king of evil, Ganondorf. I read another story with this pairing and thought it was fantastic. Why not pair two of Link's greatest enemies? Besides, I've got some awesome twists/O-fo theories brewing for later in the story. The story starts pre-Ocarina of Time, and then takes place within that time period. We're going with the theory that Skyward Sword predates Ocarina of time. I'm also playing around with his appearance a little to make him more attractive, but picture him looking more like he looked in Twilight Princess, without the awkwardly shaped head he had in Ocarina of Time.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The sounds of clashing swords reverberated through the stone fortress and surrounding grounds. He pulled back, surveying his opponent from across the ring, determination glowing in his golden eyes. He charged forward, sword raised, a cry of inevitable victory on his lips. His foot struck loose stone and he stumbled, failing to regain his footing and falling onto his back. Before he could stand again, his opponent was crouched above him, holding a blade to his throat. He looked up at the person on top of him and frowned. She began to laugh at him and he soon joined in.

"Okay, okay, you win," he said. "Now get off, Nabooru!"

He shoved her away and sat up.

"I told you I would win," she smirked.

"You just got lucky," he replied. "If I hadn't fallen I would've won."

He stood up, brushing the dust off his black harem pants. Nabooru silently watched the young Gerudo king, taking in his appearance. A few strands of wavy orange hair had come loose from the low ponytail that held them. Sweat glistened on the bronze skin of his bare chest.

"What?" he asked, looking up to see her staring at him.

"Huh? Nothing!" she started, looking away quickly.

A slight blush had risen to her cheeks. He was an attractive man, the fact that he was the only Gerudo man in the valley only adding to his sex appeal. She knew what the other women said when they thought she wasn't listening. She and Ganondorf had been inseparable since they were children. Everyone expected that one day, probably in the not-too-distant future, he would claim her as his own. She would be lying if she said she didn't look forward to that day. She snapped out of her daydream to see that Ganondorf had disappeared. She found him at the stables, saddling his black stallion.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere important," he said. "Just thought I'd ride out to the Spirit Temple. You coming?"

She nodded and saddled her own horse.

"One, two, three, go!" Ganondorf yelled as he galloped past Nabooru, who had just mounted her horse.

"Hey!" she called after him, urging her horse forward. His laugh carried back towards her as she rushed to catch up. He had removed his hair from the confines of his ponytail and it was streaming behind him, almost identical in color to the mane of his horse. The late desert sun shone through it, giving it the appearance of a raging flame. In that moment, he looked every bit the king he was, powerful and noble. Nabooru had high expectations that he would do great things for their people.

Ganondorf reined his horse in at the base of the temple stairs, Nabooru pulling up alongside him.

"I win this time!" he said, dismounting and gently rubbing his horse's nose.

"You cheated! It doesn't count!" Nabooru refuted, leading her horse to stand beside Ganondorf's.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing," Ganondorf gasped, faking shock. "I'm the king."

"You're an ass," she replied, punching him in the shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. She shrieked as he lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Ganondorf!" she laughed, flailing around and punching him between the shoulder blades.

He chuckled and carried her into the temple, putting her down when a praying woman shot him a dirty look.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and dragging her further into the temple. They climbed several sets of stairs and before long were sitting high above the desert on the right hand on the Goddess of the Sand. The sun was beginning to set, bathing the sand in reddish-orange light.

"Ganondorf?" Nabooru asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he replied, turning his attention away from the sunset to look at her.

She looked down, unsure if she wanted to proceed.

_It's now or never, _she thought.

"Well…"

"There you are!"

"We've been looking for you!"

Koume and Kotake had appeared near the entrance of the temple.

"Come down here!" Kotake yelled.

"Hold that thought, Nabooru. You'll have to ask me another day," Ganondorf said before turning and leaping from the statue's hand. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet before his surrogate mothers.

"I love you," Nabooru muttered to herself as she watched him mount his horse and start off across the desert, a witch on either side of him.

"You'd mentioned an interest in the Triforce the other day," Koume said as they traveled.

"We've got some information for you," Kotake said.

"You'll need three Spiritual Stones to retrieve it, the Kokiri Emerald…"

"The Goron's Ruby…"

"And the Zora's Sapphire."

"Sounds easy enough," Ganondorf replied.

"Ah, but that's not all!" Koume chuckled.

"You also need an heirloom of Hyrule's royal family…"

"And to gain access to the Temple of Time," Koume finished.

Ganondorf frowned. The Hylians didn't trust the Gerudo. How was he going to get this heirloom and gain access to their most sacred temple?

"I'll go to their king," he said. "Claim that I wish to pledge my allegiance to him and form a truce between our people."

"Clever boy," Koume praised.

"But will the old king fall for it?" Kotake asked.

"I'll make him believe," Ganondorf promised. "I will acquire the Triforce and improve the lives of my people. I leave for Hyrule Castle at first light."

ENDNOTE: So I know that Ghirahim didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but no worries! He'll be arriving soon enough!

Whether or not there ever was any kind of relationship between Ganondorf and Nabooru, I don't know, but for the purposes of this story they're childhood companions. I felt that Nabooru having loved Ganondorf only to become a force working against him was a nice plot device.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

Chapter 2: Strange Encounters

Ganondorf arrived at Castle Town by late afternoon. He turned many heads upon his arrival, many residents stopping in their daily routines to gawk at the tall Gerudo. He was a menacing sight, seated atop his hellish stallion, clad in the armor worn exclusively by the king of his people. Most of them had never even seen one of the desert thieves, let alone one of their rare men. As he approached the castle gates, the guards halted his progress.

"State your business!" one of them demanded.

"I wish to speak with the king," Ganondorf answered calmly.

"What business do you have with the king?" asked the other.

"I wish to negotiate a peace treaty," Ganondorf replied.

The guards looked at each other, then back at Ganondorf.

"Wait here," the first guard said, leaving his post and heading toward the castle.

Ganondorf waited, twirling his fingers through the fiery strands of his horse's mane. After about ten minutes, the guard returned.

"The king has agreed to see you," he said. "But, make it quick!"

Ganondorf nodded in thanks and urged his horse forward. A third guard waited at the doors to escort him to the throne room. He dismounted and followed the man inside. Upon entering the throne room, he dropped to one knee before the king.

"My guards tell me you wish to negotiate a peace treaty between the Hylians and the Gerudo," the king said. "Is this correct?"

"Yes, your Highness," Ganondorf confirmed. "I wish to improve the lives of my people and I believe this to be a step in the right direction."

"I see," the king said.

He was silent for a moment, then turned to a man at his side, his advisor. They whispered together for a moment before the king turned back to Ganondorf.

"In recent years, your people have done nothing to show that they wish to coexist peacefully with us. Why, just last week they raided our grain stores! I'm afraid, at least at this time, that I'm going to have to deny your request. Until you and your people can prove to me that peace is what you truly want, I cannot accept your request."

Ganondorf kept his composure, but inside he seethed. This man was ruining his plans!

"I understand, your Majesty," Ganondorf said, forcing a smile. "I will speak with my people and we shall make our best effort to change your mind."

The king nodded and dismissed the desert king.

_Bastard! _Ganondorf thought.

Ganondorf left the castle, collecting his horse and riding back into town. Evening was on its way and the crowds on the streets had dwindled down to almost nothing. People had gone home eat an evening meal with their families. Ganondorf slowed as he passed the path leading to the Temple of Time. He turned his horse and headed down the path. The large stone structure loomed in the distance. The building was old, existing centuries before the town had been built around it. Ganondorf dismounted his horse and approached the façade. He'd never seen it before, but it somehow seemed familiar. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned toward it. Several black and white diamonds had appeared out of nowhere and hovered in the air for a moment before blinking out of existence.

"Curious," Ganondorf muttered to himself.

The geometric shapes appeared again, several feet away from where they'd originally appeared. Ganondorf hesitantly walked towards them. When he got close, they disappeared again, only to reappear a few feet away. They seemed to be leading him behind the temple. He gripped the hilt of his sword and followed. He was cautious, but his curiosity had the best of him. He was being drawn toward whatever the diamonds would reveal. He was led deep into the copse of trees behind the temple. The diamonds appeared in a large group before disappearing a final time, but they left something behind. A man was lying prone on the ground. He wore a high-collared red cape over a skintight white bodysuit with diamond cutouts. His snowy white hair obscured half of his face. Ganondorf slowly approached the figure and nudged him with his boot.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The man remained motionless. Ganondorf cautiously knelt at the man's side, pressing his forefinger to the pale throat. A pulse beat slowly in his body. The Gerudo king wasn't one to show compassion or mercy, but for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to leave this mysterious man to die in the woods. Ganondorf flipped the man over in order to pick him up and jumped in shock. The front of the white bodysuit was soaked in blood. Through a large diamond-shaped cutout, Ganondorf could see a ragged stab wound in his chest. Ganondorf whistled and his horse galloped toward him. The stallion knelt to allow his master to lift the unconscious man onto his back. Ganondorf climbed on behind him, securely keeping him in place as they rode. They left Castle Town just minutes before the drawbridge was raised for the night.

…

Ganondorf arrived back in the desert in the early hours of the morning. Nabooru was patrolling the fortress, spotting the king as he returned.

"Help me, would you?" he asked her.

She helped Ganondorf ease the injured stranger off the horse. He dismounted, handing his horse off to another thief to take to the stables.

"Who is he?" Nabooru asked curiously.

Ganondorf took the stranger in his arms, the pale-haired head resting against his shoulder.

"I don't know," he replied. "I found him near the Temple of Time."

"Since when does Ganondorf Dragmire rescue people in need?" she asked. "Why not leave him for someone else to find?"

"I don't know how to explain it, Nabooru," he said. "I just couldn't."

Nabooru raised a skeptical eyebrow as her friend carried the strange man into the fortress. She shook her head and went back to the watch.

Ganondorf brought the man to his private chambers. The Gerudo all lived together in the fortress, private rooms reserved for those with authority like the king and his higher-ups. First things first: Ganondorf had to get the man out of his bloody clothes. He could have easily entrusted the man's care to one of the women, but he felt this man to be his responsibility. He stripped the bodysuit from the man with some difficulty and set about washing the wound. He'd have to remember to get some healing potions from Koume and Kotake in the morning. When he was finished, he starred at the man for a moment, taking in the contours of the lean muscle and the glow of his pale skin. Ganondorf had never been around other men before and he was intrigued. This man was so different from himself. He looked so delicate. He bandaged the man and dressed him in a pair of baggy pants made of dark red silk. He placed the man in his own bed. He stood back from the bed, watching the man sleep. When would he wake up and why did he seem so familiar? Ganondorf turned from the bed, shedding his armor and collapsing on a nearby couch.

…

He awoke in the early afternoon of the following day. The man was still unconscious. He dressed and went to seek out the twin witches who'd raised him.

"Hello, there," Koume said.

"Nice to see you're finally awake," her sister followed.

"We hear you found a strange man on your travels."

"And brought him back to the fortress."

"Were you successful in your task?"

"No," Ganondorf replied. "The king feels we aren't making enough of an effort towards peace."

"How unfortunate," Kotake cackled.

"I suppose you'll have to try again," Koume said.

"What brings you to us?" Kotake asked.

"I need something for the man I found," he replied. "He appears to have been stabbed in the chest."

Koume rummaged through a variety of bottles, choosing one and tossing it at Ganondorf.

"Rub this on the wound daily," she explained. "It will heal in a few days' time."

Ganondorf nodded in thanks and headed back to his charge. He ran into Nabooru on his way.

"Did he wake up?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," he answered. "But I'm supposed to put this on the stab wound to heal it."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. She too was curious about this man.

"Not at all," he replied.

The pair returned to Ganondorf's room. The man still hadn't moved. Ganondorf sat on the edge of the bed, gently unraveling the bandages and applying some of the foul-smelling potion to the wound. It hissed and smoked slightly, but the man never even twitched.

"I worry that he'll starve if he doesn't awaken soon," Ganondorf stated. "I don't know how long he'd been there before I found him."

Nabooru found Ganondorf's concern unsettling. It was very unlike him to care for a stranger in such a way. He wasn't a compassionate person.

"Where do you suppose he came from?" she asked. "He doesn't really look like a Hylian."

"No idea," Ganondorf answered. "But hopefully he'll wake up soon and tell us who he is."


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon Lord Awakens

Chapter 3: The Demon Lord Awakens

Five days had passed. The wound in the stranger's chest was little more than a quickly fading scar, but he had yet to awaken. Ganondorf was becoming anxious.

"Are you in there?" Ganondorf softly asked the stranger late one night. "Why won't you wake up?"

He was unsurprisingly met with silence. He grumbled in frustration and flopped down on the couch. Within minutes he was asleep.

…

He sat up in the dark. He brought a hand to his head, the sudden shift in altitude making him dizzy. How long had he been out? He realized he was bare-chested, dressed in clothes that weren't his. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dark and he realized that he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was lying in a bed covered with red and gold. He swung his legs out of bed and slowly stood up. He was unsteady for a moment, but quickly regained his balance. There was a man asleep on a couch on the other side of the room. He quietly approached him.

…

In his state of semi consciousness, Ganondorf felt as though he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see the strange man staying over him. He jumped, quickly rising to a sitting position.

"You're awake," Ganondorf observed.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Ganondorf Dragmire, king of the Gerudo," he replied. "You're in the Gerudo Desert."

"Where?" the man exclaimed. "I've never heard of such a place. We're still on The Surface, I presume?"

"What are you talking about?" Ganondorf asked. "The surface of what? Who are you?"

"I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim," he replied straightening up slightly.

Ganondorf lit a nearby lamp, casting the room in flickering light. Ghirahim stared curiously at him. Ganondorf felt déjà vu again, looking up at the man's face.

"I can't shake the feeling that I've met you before," Ghirahim said. "I just can't recall where."

"The feeling's mutual," Ganondorf replied.

"Now explain to me where I am and how I got here."

Ganondorf explained the circumstances of Ghirahim's discovery, along with the general layout of Hyrule.

"These places are unfamiliar to me," Ghirahim said. "There's Skyloft and the other floating islands and then there's The Surface, which is split into Faron Woods, Eldin Volcano, and the Lanayru Desert."

"I've never heard of those places. There's the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods, Death Mountain, and the Gerudo Desert as well as Castle Town and Lake Hylia."

"Hylia?" Ghirahim said. "Like The Goddess?"

"I've never heard of such a goddess," Ganondorf said.

Ghirahim looked somewhat panicked. He snapped his fingers, his old clothes reappearing in a flourish of diamonds. Ganondorf stood up, gently placing his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Calm down," he said softly, worried that the man was going to snap. "I know some people who may be able to shed some light on the situation."

He led the so-called Demon Lord to Koume and Kotake. The witches rarely slept anymore.

"Ah, so he's awake," Koume exclaimed.

"What can we do for you, stranger?" Kotake asked.

"He spoke of a goddess called Hylia and Skyloft and The Surface,"Ganondorf explained. "What does that mean?"

The twin witches exchanged startled looks.

"The world you speak of hasn't existed for centuries, even before the pair of us was born," Koume explained.

"Skyloft no longer exists, neither do many of the species from that time," Kotake said.

Ghirahim's eyes had widened in shock.

"How can this be?" he said.

"Time tends to pass more quickly than we realize," Koume said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ganondorf asked.

"The Sky Child," he growled. "He ruined everything!"

He absentmindedly brought a hand to the fading scar on his chest.

"Was he the one who stabbed you?" Ganondorf asked. "What did he ruin?"

"He was," Ghirahim replied. "And as to why, I can't recall. It was all so long ago. I just remember that I was trying to accomplish something and he kept interfering."

He put his face in his hands and groaned in frustration. He turned and fled the room. Ganondorf shrugged apologetically and followed.

He found Ghirahim sitting on the highest level of the fortress, staring off into the desert. Ganondorf sat down beside him.

"Where do I go from here?" Ghirahim asked. "I don't belong in this world anymore. It's moved on without me."

Ganondorf empathized with him in a way. These may be his people, but he always felt like an outsider, the only man among so many women.

"You can stay here, if you'd like," Ganondorf offered. "I wouldn't mind having another man around. There's only one male born to the Gerudo every one hundred years."

"How has your race survived then?" Ghirahim asked.

"They seek men elsewhere," he said. "As the only Gerudo man I'm kind of a hot commodity, but everyone seems to think I'll marry my second-in-command, Nabooru."

"Will you?"

"To be honest, I don't think so," he replied. "We've been friends since we were young, but I don't feel that type of connection with her."

"I see."

"So will you stay?"

"I don't see any other option," Ghirahim sighed.

Ganondorf extended his hand to Ghirahim. He shook the larger man's hand, a slight smile on his face.

…

Ghirahim adjusted to life in the desert very well. Despite his delicate appearance, he was quite strong and agile. He also possessed a number of magical abilities, including teleportation. After a few days the women began to fawn over him, but he politely turned down their advances. Much like their king, Ghirahim tended to avoid romantically involving himself with the thieves. The two men had become close friends, spending more time with each other than anyone else. Ghirahim became Ganondorf's most trusted companion and soon ranked as high as Nabooru, who wasn't fond of the man.

With Ghirahim's assistance, Ganondorf set out to gain possession of the Spiritual Stones. The pair traveled together to the Kokiri Forest.

"I only see children in this place," Ghirahim observed. "Where are the adults?"

"The Kokiri don't age," Ganondorf explained. "They remain eternal children. Besides, our business is not with them, but their leader and protector."

The pair advanced past the dwellings and entered a clearing containing nothing but a large tree bearing a face.

"The tree?" Ghirahim inquired quietly. "That's their leader?"

He was reminded of the Kikwis from his time, creatures possessing characteristics of both plants and animals, and wondered if these people had any relation to them.

"You're far from home, Gerudo," the tree said in a booming voice. "What brings you to my forest?"

"Oh great Deku Tree," Ganondorf said. "I have come to ask for the Sacred Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri Emerald."

The tree laughed at him.

"Why would I ever give the stone to you, thief king?" the Deku Tree laughed. "You're not worthy to possess it."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at the forest guardian, seething with anger. A cruel smile played across his lips.

"You will pay for your denial," he proclaimed.

At his side, Ghirahim chuckled evilly. The desert king clapped his hands together, pulling them apart slowly to reveal a purplish-black ball of energy. He flung it at the ground, the dark energy crackling across the ground toward the Deku Tree. The ground shook and began to bulge as if something were breaking through. The bulge split, scattering clumps of earth around the clearing. A large arachnid creature with a single orange eye emerged from the ground. It turned to the one who's summoned it, waiting for instruction.

"Go Gohma," Ganondorf commanded. "Into the tree."

The creature turned from him and burrowed its way beneath the tree.

"Damn you, Ganondorf!" the tree shouted. "You will pay for this!"

"I doubt it," Ganondorf replied smugly.

Voices could be heard heading toward the clearing. Ghirahim took hold of Ganondorf's arm. He snapped his fingers and the pair disappeared before the Kokiri arrived in the clearing.

They emerged in Hyrule Field, at the entrance to the forest where their horse waited. The teleportation left Ganondorf slightly disoriented and he fell to the ground, pulling Ghirahim with him. Ganondorf burst into uncontrollable laughter, Ghirahim following suite.

"Won't they come after us?" Ghirahim asked as he pulled himself together.

"No," Ganondorf laughed. "They believe they'll die if they leave the forest."

Ganondorf rose to his feet, reaching down to pull Ghirahim to his. Inertia took hold of the smaller man, his momentum causing him to collide with Ganondorf's chest. He put his hands out to prevent himself from crashing face first into the heavy armor. He looked up at Ganondorf, his eyes locking with Ganondorf's. He was seized by an irresistible urge. He tilted his head up and captured the Gerudo's lips with his own. Ganondorf froze for a minute before pulling back. He held Ghirahim at arm's length, staring at him with his brows furrowed in puzzlement. A slight blush crept over Ghirahim's pale cheeks. Ganondorf opened his mouth to speak, but failed to find the right words. He released his companion and mounted his horse. Ghirahim mounted his own and the pair set off, in silence, back to the desert. 


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Consort

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a warning, this chapter contains some explicit situations (read "man sex"), but I'm sure you don't mind. If you didn't, you probably wouldn't be reading the story. Happy New Year!

Chapter 4: The King's Consort

Ganondorf was sprawled inelegantly on his bed, staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. He knew he should be focusing on obtaining the Spiritual Stones, but he couldn't get Ghirahim out of his head. He kept replaying the unexpected kiss over and over again in his mind. He'd never really been attracted to the women around him despite the underlying pressure to continue the Gerudo bloodline. He always thought it was his closeness to his thieves that caused his hesitance. They were his family and he didn't view them in such a way. Ghirahim was the first man he'd ever really been around. He enjoyed his company, but had never viewed their relationship in a romantic way…until the kiss. When it happened, he hadn't been sure how to react. He was surprised more than anything. He hoped his reaction hadn't angered or upset Ghirahim. Same-sex relationships weren't unheard of amongst the Gerudo. In an almost exclusively female society it was expected to occur on occasion. He was beginning to view Ghirahim in a different light. Had he been sent to this time for a reason and was it merely a coincidence that Ganondorf had been the one to find him?

Ganondorf groaned and flipped onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. He suddenly felt eyes on the back of his head and looked up. Ghirahim himself had appeared in his room. He was lacking his usual confident posture, appearing nervous and uncomfortable.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier," he said. "I don't know what came over me and I don't want it to get in the way of what we're trying to accomplish. Let's just forget it ever happened."

Ganondorf sat up and fixed Ghirahim with an intense stare.

"What if I don't want to forget?" he asked sternly.

Ghirahim lowered his eyes, certain that he'd angered the other man. Ganondorf realized that his companion had misinterpreted the statement and grabbed his wrist, pulling Ghirahim to him. He pressed his lips to Ghirahim's. It was the Demon Lord's turn to be surprised.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," Ganondorf whispered, pressing his forehead to Ghirahim's.

"Not even Nabooru?" Ghirahim smirked.

"No," Ganondorf replied with a smile.

He silenced Ghirahim with another kiss, his hands wondering to the smaller man's slender hips and pulling him close. He slid his tongue between Ghirahim's white lips, only to have it dominated by a much longer one. Ghirahim ran his longer slender fingers across Ganondorf's sculpted bronze chest, rubbing the pad of his thumb against a dark nipple. It hardened beneath his touch. The other hand crept lower, sliding under the waistband of Ganondorf's pants to grasp the sizable organ beneath. Ganondorf moaned into the kiss. Ghirahim pushed Ganondorf back, grasping his pants and removing them, leaving the Gerudo king exposed before him. He licked his lips before kneeling before the bed. His lithe fingers danced across tanned thighs and he bowed his head to his work, taking Ganondorf into his mouth. Ganondorf sat back up, running his fingers though the snowy locks between his legs, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Ghirahim stood, snapping his fingers and causing his clothes to disappear. He stood between Ganondorf's legs, pressing his own erection against the organ before him. Ganondorf leaned in for a kiss, but Ghirahim disappeared from his grasp. Before Ganondorf could become angry, he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a long tongue work its way along the shell of his ear. He tilted his head back and felt Ghirahim's lips on his throat. Ghirahim lay back on the bed, beckoning for Ganondorf to follow. The Gerudo covered the pale body with his own, taking Ghirahim's lips yet again. Ganondorf rose to his knees, positioning himself between his lover's legs. Ghirahim threw his head back in ecstasy as Ganondorf entered.

The Gerudo king stared down at the Demon Lord, his golden eyes burning with passion, rough hands grasping Ghirahim's slim waist. His tanned skin was hot to the touch. Ghirahim met his stare with his own icy glare, his eyes darkened with lust. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight that streamed through the open window. They moved in perfect sync, each countering the movements of the other. They were almost polar opposites: Ganondorf, aggressive and ruthless, easy to anger and quick to react; Ghirahim, cool and calculating, aloof in his mannerisms and attacking when you'd least expect it. They were the perfect union of fire and ice, brought together by their desire for chaos.

Ganondorf came hard, Ghirahim following soon after. Ghirahim rose to his knees, Ganondorf still sheathed inside him. Ganondorf sat back and held Ghirahim in his lap, never pulling out of the velvet heat that surrounded him. The smaller man rested his head on Ganondorf's broad shoulder, his face buried in the ginger waves. He inhaled the musky, masculine smell of his lover, relishing the scent of sun-darkened skin. He couldn't remember ever being as happy as he was in that moment, wrapped in the thief king's muscular arms.

Ganondorf finally pulled out. Ghirahim laid back, Ganondorf lying beside him and pulling him into his arms. He drifted off, with Ghirahim's head nestled contently against his shoulder.

…

Midafternoon the following day, the door banged open and Nabooru's voice filled the room.

"Wake up, Ganondorf! You're sleeping the entire day a-"

She froze at the sight before her. Ganondorf propped himself up on his elbows, squinting in the midday sun, and gazed with confusion at the hurt look on Nabooru's face. The events of the previous night came back to him and he became aware of Ghirahim's body pressed against his own.

"Nabooru," he began.

She turned and fled the room.

"Goddammit, Nabooru, wait!" he called.

He jumped out of bed, grabbing a gold and black throw from the back of the couch and wrapping it around his waist before following her into the hall. He caught sight of her around the corner.

"Stop, dammit!" he yelled.

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. Several other Gerudo had stopped to watch the exchange.

"Listen," he said. "Let me explain."

"What is there to explain, Ganondorf?" she sobbed. "Don't play dumb! It's obvious! I've tried to tell you many times! You had to know how I feel about you! The whole damn valley knows! And do you ever once speak to me about it? No! I have to find out in the worst way possible! I had to find you in the arms of another to know that you don't feel what I feel! And _him _of all people!"

"Nabooru, I'm sorry, but-" he stammered.

"Save it!" she screeched. "I don't want to hear your half-assed excuse!"

She turned and fled the fortress, leaving Ganondorf half-naked with his mouth hanging open, the eyes of the spectators on him. Ghirahim sauntered around the corner half-dressed. He put his arms around Ganondorf from behind. The thieves watching the exchange began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Come back to bed," Ghirahim whispered, kissing Ganondorf between his shoulder blades.

Ganondorf nodded and followed Ghirahim back to the bedroom.

…

Word of the encounter between Nabooru and Ganondorf quickly spread throughout the fortress. By dinner, everyone knew and every eye was on Ganondorf and Ghirahim. Over the next week, the strange newcomer gained a new title, consort. There were mixed feelings about the king's love life. Many were happy that he'd finally chosen someone to settle down with. Others, particularly the older women were disappointed that Ganondorf had chosen not to continue the Gerudo bloodline. As the sole male Gerudo, his blood was considered the most potent. Nabooru still hadn't forgiven him, often shooting the couple with sour looks.

"She'll come around," Ghirahim reassured. "It may take some time, but she will."

Ghirahim sat in the shade of a tree with his back against the trunk. Ganondorf's head was cradled in his lap.

"She's being ridiculous," Ganondorf sighed. "It's been a week."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, my love," Ghirahim chuckled, twirling an orange lock around his finger.

"Humph," Ganondorf snorted. "I'm just glad it didn't happen during _that_ time of the month or they'd all be calling for my head."

Ghirahim laughed out loud. After several months of living with the Gerudo, he'd learned to tread lightly during a particular week in the middle of the month. Ganondorf sat up, turning to face Ghirahim.

"Don't let it get to you," Ghirahim said. "And don't forget, we still have work to do."

A wicked smile graced Ganondorf's lips.

"Oh do we?" he purred, crawling toward Ghirahim.

He pressed his lips to Ghirahim's throat, his fingers brushing against the bare skin exposed by the cutout over his abs. He slid his hand under the fabric to take hold of the older man's member. Ghirahim moaned and extended his long tongue to flick at the tip of Ganondorf's ear.

"This isn't exactly the work I meant," he panted. "But I can live with that."

…

Ganondorf and Ghirahim walked side by side through the caverns, their footsteps reverberating off of the stone walls.

"Watch your step," Ganondorf exclaimed, grabbing Ghirahim's arm and pulling the smaller man to his chest. "Bomb flowers."

He pointed to a nearby plant and kissed the top of Ghirahim's head.

"So remind me again, why are we in this horrid place?" Ghirahim asked.

"To bribe Darunia into giving me the Goron's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire," Ganondorf replied. "Dodongo's Cavern is the Goron's primary source for the rocks they eat."

"Who's Dodongo?" Ghirahim asked.

"All in good time."

They traveled farther into the cavern, reaching an enormous room.

"Stand back," Ganondorf said.

He raised his fist, purplish-black energy surrounding his hand. Ghirahim recognized it as the same dark magic he'd used to summon Gohma. Ganondorf slammed his glowing fist into the stone floor, sending shockwaves of purple lightning across the ground. The ground cracked and began to crumble inward. A roar echoed from the chasm that opened in the ground. A massive reptilian creature climbed out of the earth. Ganondorf pulled Ghirahim to his side.

"King Dodongo," Ganondorf said. "I've unleashed you from the earth to wreak havoc upon the Gorons who enter this cavern. Do as you will."

The pair left the cavern, leaving the creature to its destruction. Once outside, Ganondorf sealed the mouth of the cavern with a massive boulder.

"Why summon that creature if you were just going to block the entrance?" Ghirahim asked.

"They could easily unblock the entrance with the bomb flowers," Ganondorf explained. "The Dodongos are a different story."

Ghirahim smiled at Ganondorf, tilting his head up to kiss the taller man.

"Come on," Ganondorf said. "Zora's domain isn't too far away. We can stop there before we head home."


	5. Chapter 5: A Hero Emerges

Chapter 5: A Hero Emerges

"What is that?" Ghirahim asked.

They stood on a platform before a large fish-like creature in the Zora's Fountain.

"Lord Jabu Jabu," Ganondorf replied. "He's the deity of the Zoras."

"They worship this smelly thing?" Ghirahim sneered, wrinkling his nose.

"They're aquatic beings," Ganondorf chuckled. "Of course they worship a fish."

Ganondorf approached Jabu Jabu, placing a hand on the creature's nose. The familiar purplish-black magic enveloped the fish god. He thrashed about for a moment and was still again.

"What did you do to him?" Ghirahim asked.

"Infected him with a parasite," he said.

A cruel smile crossed the Demon Lord's face. He pulled Ganondorf to him, crashing their lips together and sliding his long tongue into Ganondorf's mouth. Ganondorf growled into the kiss, sliding his hand between the two of them and groping Ghirahim through his clothing. Ghirahim tapped Ganondorf on the shoulder and his armor disappeared, leaving him naked, his arousal obvious. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his own clothes disappeared. Ganondorf trailed his fingers up Ghirahim's pale thigh, cupping his ass and prompting him to wrap his legs around the Gerudo's waist. He walked down the stairs and dropped to his knees, laying Ghirahim in the shallow water and sliding into him. The Demon Lord reached up, grabbing fistfuls of orange hair and pulling Ganondorf down for a heated kiss. They rocked together as they made love in the Zora's sacred fountain. Ghirahim panted into Ganondorf's ear, his fingernails digging into his lover's broad back. Ganondorf muffled his cry of release in Ghirahim's shoulder, the later finishing soon after.

Ganondorf rested his head on the smaller man's shoulder, momentarily closing his eyes. He opened them and gazed at his lover, realizing in that moment that he was madly in love with the white- haired creature. He was beautiful, the water beading on his moon-drenched skin and sparkling like the diamonds he associated with. He was perfect in Ganondorf's eyes, right down to the mismatched ears he was so self-conscious about.

"I love you," he whispered, pushing Ghirahim's hair back to speak directly into the smaller ear he kept hidden.

"And I love you," Ghirahim replied, kissing Ganondorf.

…

The sun was beginning to rise when they arrived at the stables in Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf dismounted his horse and turned to Ghirahim. The ride back had been rather rough for him. Ganondorf went to assist him, a guilty look on his face. His lover's discomfort was technically his fault.

"Should have teleported back," Ghirahim muttered once he was securely in Ganondorf's arms. "We could have gone back for the horses or you could've led mine back."

While teleporting would've been a much faster and efficient alternative for travel, Ganondorf was quite attached to his horse and found reaching his targets on horseback more fulfilling. He felt like he accomplished more and made greater achievements. Ghirahim indulged him out of love. He liked to see his young lover happy and he didn't mind horseback riding…most of the time.

"So what next?" Ghirahim asked as Ganondorf carried him back to their room.

"Well…" Ganondorf began, a wicked grin on his face.

"Not that," Ghirahim chuckled. "As far as obtaining the Triforce goes."

"While we wait for the Deku Tree, Darunia, and King Zora to respond, we try to gain the trust of Hyrule's king. We need an heirloom from the royal family, the Ocarina of Time."

…

The following night Ghirahim awoke with a start from a nightmare he couldn't remember. He sat up, looking over to see Ganondorf asleep at his side. He got out of bed, dressed, and left the fortress, hoping some fresh air would clear his head. He stood at the highest level of the fortress, looking out at the dark desert. Someone was watching him. He spun around, catching the blade of a scimitar between his thumb and forefinger and easily taking it from its owner.

"I'm sure your king wouldn't be too happy to know that you've attempted to kill his consort, Nabooru," Ghirahim sneered at the now unarmed Gerudo.

She stared at him with shock in her eyes. She didn't realize how strong the seemingly delicate Ghirahim truly was.

"You hate me, don't you?" Ghirahim observed. "I can see it in your eyes. You always have."

"Not only did you take him from me, but you're a horrible influence on him," she spat. "I know what you two are plotting. What will such cruelty accomplish? He was never like this before you came along!"

"First of all, he never loved you. He told me the night I awoke," Ghirahim laughed. "And you apparently don't know your king as well as you think. He'd set this plan in motion long before I showed up. It was the least I could do to repay the man who'd taken me in and now I merely assist the man I love."

He watched her cringe at his final words with grim satisfaction.

"There you are," Ganondorf's voice suddenly sounded. "I woke up and you weren't there."

He wrapped his arms around Ghirahim, who leaned back into his embrace.

"Sorry," Ghirahim said. "I needed some air."

"Nabooru," Ganondorf said, surprised he hadn't noticed her.

"Don't speak to me!" she spat. "I know what you've been up to. You're not the man I thought you were. You're a monster!"

Ganondorf stepped toward her, grabbing her chin in a large hand and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Like it or not, I am your king!" he roared. "You will not speak to me in such a way! Do you realize how easily I can kill you?"

Fear and disappointment briefly appeared on her face, but was quickly replaced by hatred and defiance. The man she'd grown up with, the man she thought she'd loved was gone. This black-hearted doppelganger had taken his place. He released her.

"I don't care who you are," she said. "I will never follow you!"

She turned and stormed away. Ghirahim pressed his lips to the base of Ganondorf's throat.

"A day will come when she will beg to be back in your good graces," he said. "The world will be yours."

"Ours," Ganondorf corrected, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. "The world will be ours."

"Ours then."

…

A few weeks passed and Ganondorf was becoming agitated. He had none of the Spiritual Stones in his possession. He knew that the Gorons were starving and the Deku Tree was dying, but no one had come forward to bargain with him. He was slowly beginning to win the trust of the Hylian king though.

"They have to come to you," Ghirahim reassured. "What other options do they have?"

He was propped on one elbow in bed, gently running his fingers along the contours of Ganondorf's chest. There was a gentle knock on the door before, Aveil, the Gerudo third-in-command, stuck her head in the door.

"My lord, there's someone here to see you," she said. "He says it's urgent."

Ganondorf shot up.

"I told you," Ghirahim said.

The pair dressed and went to meet the stranger. Ganondorf frowned when he saw that there was no Goron or Zora waiting, but a mustached man who smelled faintly of farm animals.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked.

"I am Ingo," the man said. "I work on Lon Lon Ranch."

"What do you want?" Ganondorf said.

"I know that it was you who placed the curse on the Deku Tree. I hear rumors of a young boy, a child of the Kokiri, who has broken the curse and is said to be in possession of the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. Last I heard he was seen in Kakiriko Village, heading towards Death Mountain," Ingo explained.

Ganondorf balled his fists at his side, his hands beginning to shake.

"The Kokiri never leave their forest," Ganondorf said through clenched teeth. "You must be mistaken."

"I saw him myself," Ingo said. "He came to the ranch. He looked just like a Kokiri. Fairy, blond hair, green tunic. Called himself Link."

Ghirahim's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. His hand went involuntarily to his chest as memories came flooding back.

_A green-clad youth wielding a sacred sword…_

_ Link._

_ A blonde girl, the reincarnation of the Goddess…_

_ Zelda._

_ A battle high above the ground on diamond-patterned platforms…_

_ Why is my skin so hard? Why do I look like this?_

"The Sky Child," Ghirahim muttered.

"You've remembered something from your past?" Ganondorf asked.

"Yes, the Sky Child. I remember him now. The child he describes sounds exactly like him. He even goes by the same name. My plans I still can't remember, but I remember him and I remember he stopped them," Ghirahim explained. "We must find him!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Vow Fulfilled

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm very pleased to see how well this story has taken off. It fills my heart with rainbows :p!

Chapter 6: A Vow Fulfilled

Ganondorf growled in frustration upon arriving at the mouth of Dodongo's Cavern and seeing that the rock blocking the entrance had been blown up. With Ghirahim close behind, he rushed inside, only to find that the mouth of the Giant Dead Dodongo was open, clearing the way to the chamber in which King Dodongo resided. Ganondorf knew that the boy Link had already bested Gohma in battle and was loath to let him defeat the large Dodongo as well. He howled in fury upon reaching the chamber and finding King Dodongo dead. He stomped about, kicking the remains of the infernal reptile. He dropped to his knees in the ash the vaporized remains had created, slamming his fists against the volcanic stone. Ghirahim knelt in front of him, putting his hands on Ganondorf's shaking shoulders.

"Calm yourself, love," he cooed. "This doesn't mean he's won."

"He's going to go to Zora's Domain next," Ganondorf said through clenched teeth. "We have no time to waste."

He raised his head to gaze into his lover's dark eyes. Ghirahim nodded and the pair disappeared in a flourish of diamonds. They reappeared in the Zora's Fountain. Ghirahim immediately sensed they'd arrived too late and put his arms around Ganondorf, who'd already begun to quake with fury.

"He'll be returning to the castle," Ganondorf said. "We'll apprehend him on the way. How hard can it be to take the stones from a child?"

Ghirahim transported them to the mouth of Zora's River. The horses had wandered down the bank from the entrance to Kakariko Village and were grazing nearby. They mounted the animals and thundered toward Castle Town, just visible in the distance.

The sun was starting to set and it had begun to rain as they reached the drawbridge, mere moments before it was raised. The guards tried to stop the pair from reaching the castle, but they were far stronger. They were attacked by a large group at the castle gates, but with a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim swept them away in a spiraling whirlwind.

"Halt!" the guards at the castle doors commanded, pointing spears at the Gerudo king and his white-haired companion.

Without a word, Ganondorf blasted them aside. Upon reaching the throne room door, he forced it open with no effort at all. The king and his young daughter were surrounded by guards.

"You betray me, Ganondorf!" the king bellowed. "I should have known better than to trust you!"

"Where is the boy?" Ganondorf roared.

"What boy?" the king asked.

"The Kokiri! Give him to me!"

"They never leave their forest!"

"Don't play dumb!" Ganondorf spat, his golden eyes glowing with fury. "Where is he?"

Ghirahim saw the girl's eyes widen at the mention of the boy. He momentarily disappeared, only to reappear behind her.

"You know, Princess," Ghirahim sneered, spinning her around to face him. "Where is he?"

She stared up into his face, her blue eyes widening in terror. The girl looked so familiar.

"Tell me, you little bitch!" Ghirahim snapped, tightening his grip on her shoulders and shaking her.

A sudden kick to the jaw made him loosen his grip. He stumbled, turning to see a muscular woman take hold of the girl.

"Impa!" the king yelled. "Take Zelda and run!"

Zelda! The girl who'd been the reincarnation of the Goddess! The situation was becoming too strange and too familiar to Ghirahim. He was close to remembering something, but he couldn't quite grasp it…

"Go after them, Ganondorf!" Ghirahim yelled. "She knows something!"

Ganondorf hesitated for a moment, seeing that the blow had disoriented Ghirahim. He was worried, but they'd come too far to have it end now. He fled the castle to chase the princess, leaving Ghirahim to fend for himself.

…

He could see the white horse in front of him. They were so close. The drawbridge was lowered and Zelda and her nursemaid fled the city. He cursed silently. He'd never catch them now that they'd reached Hyrule Field. As his horses hooves thundered over the drawbridge he caught sight of a dirty blonde boy heading toward the castle. Ganondorf's eyes were clouded with rage and determination. Not only did Princess Zelda know something about the boy, she also had in her possession the Ocarina of Time. In his determination to catch her, he never realized that this boy was the one he sought.

"You, over there!" he shouted. " Little kid! You must have seen the white horse gallop past just now. Which way did it go? Answer me!"

The child stared at him defiantly and refused to speak.

"So, you think you can protect them from me. You've got guts, kid."

The boy unsheathed his sword.

"You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your attitude."

Ganondorf sent a ball of energy toward the boy, knocking him to the ground.

"Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world!"

Ganondorf took off after the white horse. Suddenly he skidded to a stop. How could he be so stupid? The very child who'd ruined his plot to obtain the Spiritual Stones had slipped right past him…and he'd let him! He turned his horse and sped back toward the castle. The boy was gone!

"Damn!" Ganondorf cursed.

He entered the town, spotting Ghirahim entering the square from the castle.

"You're alright," Ganondorf observed with relief.

"Yes," Ghirahim said, swinging onto the horse behind Ghirahim. "And the king is dead."

"Good," Ganondorf said, his mood lightening slightly as Ghirahim's arms wound around him. "We have to find the boy. I saw him outside the wall. He's gotta be somewhere in town."

"I didn't see him near the castle," Ghirahim said. "What's down there?"

"The Temple of Time."

"Maybe he's there," Ghirahim suggested.

Ganondorf nodded and turned the horse in that direction. The last time he'd been here, he'd discovered the man that now clung to him. Hopefully he'd get lucky again. They stopped at the foot of the stairs, noticing that the door to the temple was ajar. A song played on an ocarina drifted out of the temple. Zelda must have given it to the boy during the chase!

"He's there all right," Ghirahim observed, dismounting the horse.

The place seemed familiar to the Demon Lord. He'd been here before, but not in this time. They entered the temple in time to see the boy enter a chamber near the rear of the temple and approach a sword in a pedestal. The three stones rotated slowly over three hollows in a block of stone.

"The Master Sword," Ghirahim gasped, another wave of memories washing over him.

_A purple and blue entity, speaking in probabilities…_

_ Fi, the spirit of the sword._

_ Falling, a figure silhouetted against the moon to strike me where I lay… _

_ The Endless Plunge._

"You know what it is?" Ganondorf asked.

"That sword is old, my love," he replied, placing a hand on his chest. "It gave me this scar."

Ganondorf put his hand over Ghirahim's, turning to look towards the boy. He'd stopped and was watching them with wide eyes. Ganondorf turned away from Ghirahim, fury in his eyes, and began to move towards the boy. Link snapped out of his stupor and gripped the sword with both hands, wrenching it free of the pedestal. The chamber was enveloped in light. Ganondorf threw his hands up to shield his eyes, Ghirahim appearing at his side to lend aid if necessary. The Demon Lord was worried that they were in danger when Ganondorf started laughing.

"Excellent work!" he laughed. "As I thought, you held the keys to the Door of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm! Yes, I owe it all to you, kid!"

The light surrounded them, reaching blinding intensity. When it faded, the pair was standing in a meadow. The entire landscape was tinted gold and glowing. The place was silent, void of any sounds one would expect to hear in such a place. Instead of being eerie, the silence added to the calm, peaceful atmosphere of the area.

"Where are we?" Ghirahim asked, his voice echoing strangely in the golden world.

"The Sacred Realm," he replied, a triumphant smile on his face. "We made it!"

Ganondorf began looking around, seeking the treasure he'd come here to obtain. He caught sight of a brilliant light shining atop a nearby hill.

"There!" he said, pointing in the direction of the light.

He took Ghirahim's hand and pulled him along as he tore up the hill. They stood at the summit, admiring the Triforce. The three triangles rotated slowly above the ground, sending rays of golden light flying in all directions.

"Go," Ghirahim said. "You've worked so hard to reach this place and it's finally yours."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," Ganondorf said.

"No," Ghirahim corrected. "It was all you. This is your dream. Take it."

Ganondorf kissed the smaller man before turning and slowly approaching the sacred relic. He turned back to Ghirahim who urged him on with a simple nod. Ganondorf stretched out his hand and placed it upon the warm surface of the Triforce. Ganondorf squared his shoulders as he felt power surge through him. Ghirahim watched as his lover was lifted into the air by the power he'd unleashed, his orange hair caught in the surge of power, whipping behind as though his head was ablaze. Ghirahim's eyes widened at the sight. He was struck with déjà vu so strong that he was driven to his knees.

_His purpose had been to serve his master…_

_ A dark skinned creature with fire instead of hair…_

_ He'd kidnapped the girl to resurrect his master, but the Sky Child had defeated them both…_

_ The sharp clang of metal on metal, two powerful swords locked in combat…_

"Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim opened his eyes to see a familiar golden pair. He was lying on white stone, back in the Temple of Time.

"Demise," the partially conscious man muttered.

"What?" Ganondorf said.

The fog cleared and Ghirahim realized that it was Ganondorf who knelt over him, not his long deceased master. Ghirahim sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You lost consciousness," Ganondorf explained. "I think it all became too much for you."

Ghirahim gently touched Ganondorf's face, seeing the uncanny resemblance to Demise.

"He vowed that his hatred would be reincarnated," Ghirahim said. "To defeat the descendants of the goddess and the hero."

"Who?" Ganondorf asked.

"I remember," he whispered.

He explained his mission from so long ago and the promise Demise had made with his dying breath.

"So it's no coincidence that you found me," Ghirahim said. "You were destined to."

"That explains why I couldn't leave you to die," Ganondorf realized. "I found you outside this very temple."

"This was the Sealed Temple," Ghirahim said. "The presence of the Master Sword confirmed that. I fought the Sky Child on these very grounds. Demise sought possession of the Triforce and you've done what he never could."

"Not quite," Ganondorf said. "When I touched the Triforce it shattered. I only have the Triforce of Power. Where the other pieces went, I can't say."

"You've still done more than he could," Ghirahim reassured, leaning forward to kiss the newly appointed king of the world.

"Does this have something to do with being the reincarnation of your former master?" Ganondorf asked, leaning his forehead against Ghirahim's.

"I don't think so," Ghirahim said. "I was nothing more than a tool to Demise, someone to do his bidding."

Ganondorf stood, pulling Ghirahim to his feet.

"Come on," he said. "We've got a castle to move into."

Ganondorf headed toward the door. Ghirahim turned to the chamber that held the Master Sword and the young hero. The door was closed and sealed, a pale blue light glowing around the edges. He hated to conceal the true extent of his newly remembered identity, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the man he loved. Ganondorf viewed him as an equal, a welcome change from Demise, and he didn't want to skew that view. He sighed and followed Ganondorf out of the temple.

ENDNOTE: Yes, I did use actual dialogue from Ocarina of Time!


	7. Chapter 7: Repaying a Favor

Chapter 7: Repaying a Favor

Ghirahim grumbled at the draft caused by Ganondorf pulling back the blankets and getting out of bed. He would've preferred to remain in the large bed snuggled against Ganondorf's chest for the better part of the day.

"We've got work to do, beautiful," Ganondorf said, leaning over to kiss Ghirahim's temple.

"You're king of the world now," Ghirahim yawned. "Besides, haven't we done enough work in the past few days?"

The past few days had consisted of a complete overhaul of the castle. All relics of the former ruler had been destroyed. The pleasant white stone castle had been replaced by a Gothic monstrosity, complete with flying buttresses and high groin-vaulted ceilings. The castle now sat upon an isolated island floating above a pit of molten stone, the formerly lush landscape surrounding it beginning to corrode and die. The sky around the castle had become permanently darkened and this unnatural darkness had begun to creep over the town. The occupants of Castle Town had begun to leave, seeking refuge in Kakiriko Village. With the drawbridge destroyed, an array of unpleasant creatures had begun to slip into the town once night fell, particularly the zombie-like ReDeads.

"We've got a favor to repay," Ganondorf said. "Once I've established my rule throughout Hyrule, we'll have all the time in the world to do nothing."

"Fine," Ghirahim grunted, rolling out of bed. "You win, Your Majesty."

Ghirahim stretched, doing so in a purposefully slow and sensuous manner, and took his time getting dressed, sure to parade his nudity past Ganondorf at every opportunity. His attempts to seduce Ganondorf back to bed were unsuccessful and the Demon Lord gloomily set off on horseback alongside his lover.

…

Ingo rushed out of the stables when he heard the approaching horses. He was pleased to see the new king of Hyrule and his consort.

"Welcome, my Lords," he said, bowing before them.

"Ingo," Ganondorf said, dismounting his horse. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Me?" Ingo stuttered. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"It's not what you can do, but what you've already done," Ghirahim replied airily.

"Yes," Ganondorf confirmed, putting his arm around Ghirahim's waist. "We've come to repay you for your duties in assisting me in my rise to power."

Ingo gaped up at the two men, mouth opening and closing stupidly.

"I know that you work hard at this ranch," Ganondorf continued. "So, as king of Hyrule, I give you ownership it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Ingo exclaimed, dropping to his knees in the dust before Ganondorf.

"You can't do that!" a high-pitched voice protested. "This is my father's ranch!"

A red haired girl was running towards them from the corral.

"Silence, girl!" Ingo commanded. "You work for me now!"

Ganondorf chuckled. The girl's eyes filled with fear when she gazed upon the two unfamiliar men. She knew they meant trouble.

"Papa!" she yelled.

Talon, the heavyset and balding ranch owner stumbled out of a nearby doorway.

"What's goin' on out here?" he asked with a yawn. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Ganondorf," the taller man replied. "I've taken control of Hyrule. And this is my consort, Ghirahim."

"So you're the cause of those dark clouds over Castle Town," Talon exclaimed. "You're the reason all the people are relocating to Kakiriko!"

"Indeed," Ganondorf replied. "Big changes are taking place in Hyrule."

"Leave my ranch!" the short man commanded. "You're not welcome here!"

"Sadly, this is no longer your ranch," Ghirahim corrected. "Ownership has been turned over to Ingo."

"On whose orders?" Talon spouted, crossing his arms.

"The king of Hyrule's," Ganondorf stated.

Talon glared angrily at the new royal family, knowing there was no way to win this fight.

"Now _you_ leave _my _ranch," Ingo ordered. "Go!"

Talon started to protest, but a cocked eyebrow from Ghirahim made him think otherwise.

"Come on, Malon," he called sadly. "We're leaving."

Ingo grabbed the girl's arm.

"No," he said. "She stays and works for me."

"You can't do that!" Talon cried. "She's my daughter!"

"I'll do as I please!" Ingo roared, an insane glare in his eyes.

Ganondorf and Ghirahim watched the exchange with amusement. Talon lowered his gaze, his fists clenched at his sides. He suddenly looked up, swinging his fist toward Ingo. It connected with the lighter man's jaw, knocking out a few of Ingo's teeth. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and Talon was enveloped in a small tornado. He was swept into the air and spun over the high walls, calling his daughter's name as he went.

"Papa!" Malon screamed, tears streaming down her face.

Ingo swung back and slapped the girl across the face, knocking her to the ground. She looked up at him, too stunned to say a word.

"Go tend to the cattle, girl!" he commanded, spitting a glob of blood tinted saliva to the ground.

Malon scrambled to her feet and ran into the barn. Ganondorf patted the shorter man on the shoulder.

"Well done, my friend," he said.

"Pssh! You're too kind, Lord Ganondorf," Ingo replied, rubbing his already bruising jaw. "If that man of yours hadn't stepped in, that oaf Talon would've beaten me into the ground."

"He's something isn't he?" Ganondorf gushed, a smile on his face.

Ghirahim had wandered over to the corral and was casually walking amongst the horses.

"He's something, all right," Ingo said. "What is he anyway? Hylian? Shiekah? He's definitely not Gerudo."

"He's one of a kind," Ganondorf replied.

Ghirahim knelt before a chestnut colored foal with a flaxen mane and tail. The foal playfully nudged its nose against Ghirahim as he ran a hand through its mane.

"Epona doesn't usually warm up to strangers," Ingo observed. "Has a gift with horse, eh?"

"Ghirahim?" Ganondorf asked, puzzled. "He's not horribly fond of the creatures, actually."

"Seems to be pretty fond of that one," Ingo said.

"It would seem so," Ganondorf said with a smile. "How much do you want for her?"

"For you, my Lord," Ingo replied. "You can have her. Consider it a thank you for the ranch. Just give her a few years to grow and she's as good as yours."

"Wise choice, Ingo," Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf approached Ghirahim, who was standing again, watching Epona gallop around clumsily on legs she had yet to grow into. Ganondorf put an arm around Ghirahim, who rested his head on the Gerudo's broad shoulder.

"She's yours," Ganondorf said, turning to kiss Ghirahim's head.

"Really?" Ghirahim replied.

"Would I lie to you?" Ganondorf said. "Ingo's giving her to us to thank us for the ranch."

"Awfully kind of him," Ghirahim observed. "He doesn't seem like a man prone to kindness."

"He's weak," Ganondorf said. "He needs us to protect him so he'll do what he can to remain in our good graces."

"You can never have too many allies, I suppose," Ghirahim shrugged.

"You like her don't you?" Ganondorf asked, watching the little horse.

"Of course I do!" Ghirahim exclaimed. "And you know I've never been overly fond of horses."

"At least they're not those birds, those Loftwings you spoke of," Ganondorf smirked.

"Thank the Goddesses for that," Ghirahim chuckled.

He turned to Ganondorf, lifting his head to kiss the taller man.

"Thank you," he said. "I do appreciate this."

"Nothing's too good for you," Ganondorf replied.

"Is that so?" Ghirahim cooed, pressing his lithe body closer to Ganondorf's. "Then how about we call it a day and head back to the castle?"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at Ghirahim, who looked back at him with wide eyes and slightly pouting lips.

"Fine," Ganondorf sighed.

"I know this is _so _hard for you," Ghirahim said sarcastically.

Ganondorf playfully smacked him on the ass as they returned to their horses.

ENDNOTE: So for those of you wondering why Ingo turned Benedict Arnold before Ganondorf even came to power, I hope this sheds some light on that. I don't see Ganondorf as the generous type (except when it comes to Ghirahim) and don't think he'd just give Lon Lon Ranch over to Ingo just because. Ingo would have had to do something first, something worth betraying his country for. I also wanted to explain why losing Epona to Link would be such a huge deal. Why would Ganondorf need her when he's got a badass horse of his own?

As a side note, I'm considering a sequel to this that would take place during Twilight Princess, mostly dealing with Ganondorf's failed execution and banishment to the Twilight Realm, so Zant would feature heavily into the story. Because Ganondorf isn't seen or truly mentioned until the end of TP (most of the action being centered on Zant) I'd be taking a lot more creative liberties as far as how everything goes down while still trying to keep events and characters as canon as possible. Thoughts? I don't wanna give too much away, because you still have yet to see how this chapter of the Loz timeline plays out.


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Even

Chapter 8: Getting Even

"Stay close," Ganondorf warned. "They don't call these the Lost Woods for nothing."

Ghirahim moved closer to Ganondorf, reaching out and taking his hand, twining his long fingers between the Gerudo's. Ganondorf raised the pale hand to his lips.

"So remind me what we're doing here?" Ghirahim asked dreamily, pressing himself closer to Ganondorf.

"The Kokiri will pay for their insolence," Ganondorf replied. "With the boy gone, his people will pay for his mistakes."

After weaving through a stone labyrinth, they stopped in a clearing. A large stone building surrounded by a stone wall stood before them. It was overgrown with plant life and the staircase leading to the entrance in the wall was broken away. A single, dying tree overhung the top platform of the broken staircase.

"What's that?" Ghirahim asked.

"Many years ago, it was the home of four sisters," Ganondorf explained. "They were said to have become involved with dark magic and were never seen again. No one ever entered the mansion after they disappeared and the house fell into disarray. It's become kind of a sacred place to the Kokiri, though many of them fear it. The spirits of the forest are said to dwell here."

Ganondorf took a step backwards before launching himself forward and into the air, landing at the top of the broken staircase. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, teleporting to Ganondorf's side. As they entered the courtyard inside the wall, a pair of grey Wolfos loosed a warning howl. Ganondorf boldly walked forward, his hands extended. The Wolfos bounded toward the approaching man. Ghirahim tensed up, ready to attack the creatures moving towards Ganondorf, but the Wolfos playfully rubbed against the Gerudo's legs as he scratched them behind their ears. Ghirahim let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and went to his lover's side, kissing the redhead on the cheek.

"I thought those things were going to tear you apart," Ghirahim said.

"Don't worry, my love," Ganondorf reassured. "We have nothing to fear here."

The pair left the Wolfos to sniff around the courtyard and entered the manor. In the center of the main room burned four torches, one blue, one purple, one orange, and one green. A chorus of eerie laughter filled the room and the quartet of oddly-colored flame spun to reveal four ghosts of corresponding color. Ganondorf felt Ghirahim tense up.

"I told you not to worry," Ganondorf reminded him. "They won't bother us."

"They're the four sisters, aren't they?" Ghirahim asked.

Ganondorf nodded. He led Ghirahim to a lift in the center of the circle of torches. It took them to a circular room below. Ganondorf extended his hand and the inner wall of the room rotated, revealing a previously hidden door. Through the door was another circular room with a platform in the center. As they climbed the stairs, Ghirahim noted that the walls were all decorated with the same painting of a dirt road leading to a castle. As they neared the top of the stairs, they saw a young girl with green hair kneeling in the center of the platform. She turned to see them, jumping to her feet with a gasp.

"You're the man who killed the Great Deku Tree," she accused, narrowing her eyes in defiance.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Ganondorf sneered in amusement.

"You won't get away with this, thief!" she yelled. "Link will stop you!"

"I doubt that," Ganondorf laughed. "The child's been sealed within the Temple of Time. He may never emerge."

The girl's eyes widened.

"You're lying!" she challenged.

"Now why would I do such a thing?" he asked.

She balled her hands into fists and ran at the large man in blind fury. Before she could even reach him, Ghirahim threw her back with a lazy flick of his hand. The burst of magic sent her crashing to the floor at the end of the platform.

"You're a brave one, Forest Child," Ganondorf chuckled. "But you're still no match for the great Ganondorf."

He closed his eyes and threw his head back. His body started to glow with the unearthly purple-black light associated with his magic. His body began to shake slightly and the outline of his body began to blur. A perfect copy of Ganondorf stepped out of the original's body and hovered above the platform. The doppelganger reached up and removed its face, revealing a horned skull-like face beneath. It raised its hand and a lance appeared in its grip. It twirled the weapon above its head like a baton before pointing the tip at the girl, a blast of energy whirling towards her. She couldn't dodge it in time and was enveloped by it, disappearing as the light blinked out. Ghirahim noticed movement in one of the paintings and saw a copy of Ganondorf's ebony steed galloping toward them. It leapt from the painting in a flash of light and came to stop on the ground below its master. The Ganondorf phantom floated down to land on its horse's back.

"You will remain in this temple and keep watch over the captured girl," Ganondorf ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

The phantom nodded in understanding before his horse leapt over their heads and disappeared into the painting behind them.

…

"Goddess, it's hot in this damn place," Ghirahim sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

"It's a volcanic crater, lovely," Ganondorf chuckled. "Of course it's going to be hot."

"Why are we even here?" Ghirahim asked.

"We're visiting an old friend," Ganondorf replied.

"Who in their right mind would live in a volcano?"

Ganondorf ignored his irritable lover's question. He was scanning the lava in the area, searching for something.

"There!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing to what appeared to be a series of whitish-grey stones.

Before Ghirahim could ask about the stones, Ganondorf was manipulating them with his magic. As the stones rose from their molten surroundings, Ghirahim realized they weren't stones, but the vertebrae of a large serpentine dragon. A light began to glow in the ribcage, slowly building in intensity. There was a bright flash and beams of light began to snake their way through the skeleton from that initial light, which had become a large beating heart. As the beams of light traveled they became the various veins and arteries that would supply blood to the dragon. Smaller branches of light broke from the main beams, knitting together to become organs, then muscle, and finally the red-brown scales that covered the creature's body. As its body finished assembling itself, the dragon quivered before falling back into the lava.

"What happened?" Ghirahim asked in shock, assuming that something had gone wrong.

"Just wait," Ganondorf said.

The dragon burst forth from the sea of molten rock, a mane of fire streaming out from behind its horns. It gave a deafening roar and let loose a spurt of flaming breath. It then turned its blue-green eyes on the men who stood below it.

"Was it you who revived me, Gerudo thief?" the dragon asked.

"Yes," Ganondorf replied. "I am Ganondorf and I am the new ruler of Hyrule."

"You have great power in you, child of the desert," the beast bellowed. "You possess a piece of the Triforce, do you not?"

"I do," Ganondorf confirmed, raising his right hand to show off the glowing triangle.

"And you," the dragon said, assessing Ghirahim. "You're an ancient creature, older than even me. You lived when this mountain was named for my ancestor, Eldin."

"He was one of the dragon deities, yes," Ghirahim confirmed. "If I remember correctly, the Three Dragons were servants of the Goddess. They were usually rather docile in nature, but you're Volvagia, the legendary dragon who nearly drove the Gorons to extinction."

"The Gorons are meddlesome creatures," Volvagia explained. "Dragons are territorial creatures and the Gorons were not always native to this area. As they moved in and began digging out their city and mining for the rocks they eat, they slowly began to destroy the ecosystem surrounding the volcano. I'm sure you've noticed that the race of Mogmas no longer exists. The Gorons inadvertently drove them to extinction. As they dug their tunnels they destroyed the Mogmas' habitat. The rocky bodies of the Gorons were able to withstand the heat as they dug closer to the magma chambers, but the Mogmas couldn't handle the extreme temperatures, not to mention the creatures unleashed from deep within the mountain. The Mogmas that escaped incineration were eaten by the Dodongos. My ancestors were guardians of this mountain and it was my duty to attack those who threatened it, but the Hero of the Gorons stopped me before I could wipe them out. I greatly appreciate being resurrected. I'm in your debt, Ganondorf."

"The Gorons are a common enemy of ours," Ganondorf explained. "They defied me in my rise to power and now they must pay."

"It would be my pleasure," the dragon growled.

As the pair rode across Hyrule Field toward Lake Hylia, Ghirahim noticed that the clouds over the volcano had darkened.

"The clouds indicate impending danger," Ganondorf explained, noticing Ghirahim staring at the clouds. "It's a warning to the inhabitants of Hyrule; bend to my will or die."

The sun was setting as the horses pulled up along the banks of Lake Hylia. The pair dismounted and crossed a narrow bridge suspended over the water to reach a small island.

"Below us is the entrance to the Water Temple," Ganondorf explained. "It's a sacred place to the Zoras."

Ganondorf sent a blast of energy into the water. A large spherical mass began to form in the water. A tendril of water rose from the lake, controlled by the amoeba-like creature Ganondorf had summoned. The tendril slithered back down into the water and the amoeba began to move toward the island, diving deeper as it went. As it moved, Ghirahim noticed the water level in the lake beginning to recede. By the time the creature had disappeared into the temple, all that was left was a deep puddle around the base of the island.

"All those who stand in my way will suffer," Ganondorf said, glaring down at the muddy slopes of the mostly drained lake.

Ganondorf looked more like Demise in that moment than he ever had before. Ghirahim closed his eyes as he remembered his last encounter with his former master. After all the work he'd done to revive him, Demise had used him, forcing him into his sword form and upon his death, leaving his faithful servant to die.

"Are you alright?" Ganondorf asked, pulling Ghirahim's body to his own.

"I'm fine," Ghirahim reassured, leaning into the embrace. "It's just been a long day."

"Indeed it has," Ganondorf agreed. "But I hope you're not _too _tired."

Ghirahim smirked and gently kissed Ganondorf's throat.

"I'm never too tired for that."

ENDNOTE: So Ganondorf takes revenge on the races that denied him the Spiritual Stones. He's also trying to force them into siding with him. The Kokiri are pretty much useless since they don't leave their forest so he's just punishing them. He hasn't captured the Gorons or frozen Zora's domain yet because he's hoping that awakening Volvagia and cursing the Water Temple will drive the two races into submission, but, in a twist of dramatic irony, we know it won't.

I also took some creative liberty in making Volvagia the descendent of Eldin, the Fire Dragon from Skyward Sword. I felt like there needed to be some explanation as to why Volvagia was such a terror to the Gorons. I've kind of made him into a misunderstood hero of sorts, kind of like Elphaba (The Wicked Witch of the West) from the musical Wicked. He was just protecting his home, but the Gorons are obviously gonna view him as a villain and tell Link that he is. I also wanted to provide some kind of explanation as to why the Mogmas are no longer present in the world.


	9. Chapter 9: As Long As My Heart Beats

Chapter 9: As Long As My Heart Beats

Days became weeks and weeks became months and before either of them knew it, nearly seven years had passed since Ganondorf had obtained the Triforce of Power. The Gorons and Zoras had been punished for they continual defiance. The Gorons had been rounded up by Ganondorf's armies and imprisoned in the Fire Temple to await death at the jaws of Volvagia. Ganondorf had frozen Zora's Domain, encasing its inhabitants in ice and causing Jabu Jabu to migrate elsewhere in an effort to escape the frigid temperatures. Castle Town had been completely abandoned, becoming a shell of its former grandeur, populated only by the ReDeads. The store fronts slowly began to fall apart and in the Temple of Time, the Kokiri boy slept on.

"Are you sure about this?" Ganondorf asked hesitantly, shooting Ghirahim a slightly nervous glance.

"There's no need to be nervous," Ghirahim soothed. "Don't you trust me after all these years?"

"Of course I do," Ganondorf grumbled, still not thrilled with where this was going.

Ghirahim, who lay on top of the larger man, smiled down at him. Even though nearly a decade had passed, the pair was just as much in love as they had been that night in Zora's Fountain.

"Just relax," he cooed, trailing kisses down the tanned torso.

Ghirahim gently nibbled at Ganondorf's hipbones before taking his lover into his mouth. His pale fingers gently caressed Ganondorf's dark thighs, nudging them farther apart and slowly traveling southward. Ghirahim's long forefinger ghosted over Ganondorf's peritoneum before moving back up to stroke the bulging vein on the underside of his slick penis. Ghirahim's long tongue followed the path of his finger, going further still to flick lightly at the Gerudo's anus. Ganondorf groaned slightly, half in apprehension. In an attempt to put him at ease, Ghirahim brought his mouth back to Ganondorf's cock, feeling the tension in the body below him lessen. He took advantage of the moment and slowly slid a slender finger into Ganondorf's virgin entrance. Ganondorf tensed up again.

"Relax," Ghirahim repeated, rising to his knees to meet Ganondorf's gaze. "If you clench, it's going to hurt."

Ghirahim ran his free hand in gentle circles around Ganondorf's chest and stomach. He gently inserted a second finger, moving it slowly in and out. He removed both fingers and leaned forward to kiss Ganondorf.

"You know I won't hurt you," Ghirahim reassured.

Ganondorf took a deep breath as Ghirahim positioned himself. How had he let that pale bastard talk him into this? Ganondorf drew a sharp breath through clenched teeth as Ghirahim pushed inside him, gripping the bedding so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Breathe, love," Ghirahim said. "You're okay."

Ganondorf exhaled noisily and locked his gaze with Ghirahim's, who returned it reassuringly. The Demon Lord began to thrust slowly, keeping his eyes on Ganondorf. The Gerudo's thick brows were scrunched together in discomfort. Ghirahim knew all too well how uncomfortable this act could be at first. He'd discussed his own forceful and unwanted deflowering at the hands of Demise before. Ghirahim had been a tool to the Demon King in more ways than one.

Ganondorf eyes grew wide and he threw his head back with a moan as Ghirahim hit a sensitive area inside him. A knowing smirk crossed Ghirahim's pale lips and he picked up the tempo, his fingernails digging into Ganondorf's muscular rear end. Ganondorf reached down and took himself in hand, pumping furiously in time with Ghirahim's thrusts. He came hard, spraying his seed across his own stomach. Ghirahim rolled his hips and thrust a few more times, finishing with a loud cry. He fell forward against Ganondorf, disregarding the body fluids that coated the bronze skin. Ganondorf wrapped his arms around Ghirahim, his rapid breathing ruffling Ghirahim's sweat-damp hair.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ghirahim asked with a chuckle after several minutes had elapsed. "You seemed to enjoy yourself."

Ganondorf flipped Ghirahim onto his back, placing his hands on either side of the smaller man's head.

"I suppose it could become an occasional thing," he sighed, using his thighs to part Ghirahim's. "But I don't want you to forget who tops in this relationship."

"Oh, please remind me," Ghirahim sighed, loosely wrapping his legs around Ganondorf's waist so that his crossed ankles rested against the larger man's tailbone.

"Hm," Ganondorf grunted before assuming his usual position.

…

Ghirahim stood on the balcony outside the master bedroom, leaning against the railing and staring out at the barren landscape around the castle. Ganondorf still slept in the room behind him. Seven years had passed and the couple had shared many things about their pasts in that time, but Ghirahim still hadn't told Ganondorf the whole truth about his origins. Ganondorf had asked him about his heritage and Ghirahim had told him that his race no longer existed in Hyrule. He wasn't lying- the only other sword spirit he'd ever encountered, Fi, the spirit of the legendary Master Sword, had fallen dormant many years ago- but he was still withholding the entire truth. Ghirahim knew that Ganondorf loved him with his entire heart and soul, but the Gerudo was still a part of Demise. He feared that revealing his true nature to Ganondorf would cause the King of Evil to turn on his lover and use him as his predecessor once had. Ghirahim was pulled from his contemplation by the presence of a warm body at his back.

"Are you alright?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm fine," Ghirahim replied.

"You're lying," Ganondorf challenged. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

Ghirahim bit his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back tears.

"I knew you were lying," Ganondorf said, turning Ghirahim around to face him.

Ghirahim buried his face in Ganondorf's broad shoulder. Ganondorf held him tightly.

"You love me don't you?" Ghirahim sobbed. "No matter what?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Ganondorf inquired.

"It's just that, ever since you came to power, I see more and more of him in you every day," Ghirahim explained, lowering his gaze. "Every time you get angry, every time you practice with your sword, every time you speak with your scouts. I see his hatred burning in your eyes and it frightens me. I was loyal to him and he used me."

Ganondorf pushed Ghirahim back, holding him at arm's length.

"Look at me," Ganondorf commanded, lifting Ghirahim's quivering chin with his hand.

Ghirahim's lifted his head, his dark eyes meeting not the glowing red ones he half expected, but the soft golden ones of the man he loved. Ganondorf placed Ghirahim's hand over his chest, covering it with his larger one.

"Do you feel that?" the larger man asked.

Ghirahim nodded. Ganondorf's heart hammered against his hand.

"I love you," Ganondorf asserted. "Nothing can change that. I don't care if I'm captured and locked away forever. They can beat me, torture me, mutilate me beyond recognition. As long as my heart beats, as long as there's breath in my body, I'll never stop loving you. Does that answer your question?"

Ghirahim nodded.

"Yes," he answered with a smile. "I don't think you could have made it any clearer."

Ghirahim put his arms around Ganondorf's neck and pulled the taller man to his lips. Ganondorf wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling his lithe body as close to his own as he could, holding onto him like he'd never let him go.

The moment was interrupted by a bloodcurdling screech.

"The ReDeads," Ganondorf observed. "It seems we have an intruder."

The emaciated creatures were usually quiet, letting loose that horrid wail only when approached by something other than another ReDead. Ganondorf and Ghirahim dressed quickly, arriving in the town square just behind a small group of castle guards. One of the Redeads lay slain upon the cobblestones, a sword slash across its chest. Ganondorf's eyes widened and he turned to Ghirahim, who'd clearly reached the same conclusion he had. They took off toward the Temple of Time. Upon entering, they discovered they had guessed right: the door to the inner sanctuary was open and Link was gone.

ENDNOTE: OMG this chapter's so goddamn fluffy I could puke! It doesn't help any that Pandora decided to play Can You Feel the Love Tonight as I was writing that part! Both characters are a little OOC, especially Ganondorf, but bad guys need love too! Ghirahim just needed a little reassurance. Their relationship's been more at the new couple/puppy love stage up to this point so I thought it needed to be brought up to speed. It's been over seven years after all! I also felt the need for another sex scene (and I'm sure none of you are complaining) and I figured I'd switch things up a bit.


	10. Chapter 10: Regrettable Decisions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Less fluff, more action!

Chapter 10: Regrettable Decisions

Ganondorf was furious. The Hero of Time had left Lon Lon Ranch with Epona, the horse intended as a gift to Ghirahim. The ranch was once again under the ownership of Talon and Ingo was back to being a ranch hand, having supposedly forgotten everything. He then took the horse and rode back home to the forest. Upon arriving and discovering it overrun with monsters, he went to the Forest Temple and defeated the phantom Ganondorf had created there years previously. The King of Evil had banished his failed creation to the gap between dimensions and in a fit of rage, had spent the last hour completely demolishing his study. Ghirahim had given up trying to calm him after the first five minutes of yelling only resulted in narrowly avoiding being hit in the face with a heavy, leather-bound book. The Demon Lord had simply left the room after that, leaving his lover to destroy the room as he saw fit. When the sounds of chaos ceased, Ghirahim cautiously poked his head in the door. The muscular redhead was lying in the middle of the floor amidst the papers and overturned furniture. His arms were crossed over his chest and he scowled up at the ceiling.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Ghirahim asked, standing over Ganondorf with his hands on his hips.

Ganondorf ignored the question, his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

"Thank the Goddesses that the pair of us can't produce any children," Ghirahim sighed. "I'd hate to have miniatures of you running around trashing everything in sight at the drop of a hat."

Ganondorf snorted, looking every bit a large, defiant toddler. Ghirahim rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to look at me or not?"

Again, Ganondorf ignored him. Ghirahim sighed and straddled Ganondorf's stomach, burying his fingers in Ganondorf's hair and forcing him to meet his gaze. Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim, who cocked a thin eyebrow at him.

"Your intimidation attempts don't faze me, Ganondorf Dragmire," Ghirahim stated.

Ganondorf tossed Ghirahim off and leapt atop his slight frame, pinning Ghirahim's wrists to the ground with his large hands.

"Don't forget who you're fucking with!" Ganondorf roared, fury glowing in his eyes.

Ghirahim winced as Ganondorf tightened his grip. He gasped in shock as the tan man above him became the scaly, grey-skinned demon from his past. The smaller men closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Ganondorf commanded, taking hold of Ghirahim's jaw and wrenching the pale face to look at him.

The vision of Demise had vanished, but Ganondorf still loomed over Ghirahim with malice in his eyes. Ghirahim pulled free of Ganondorf's grip and pulled his knees to his chest. He planted his feet in the middle of Ganondorf's chest and kicked him back, scrambling to his feet. Before he could get away, Ganondorf grabbed a fistful of white hair and wrenched Ghirahim back. With an angry yell, Ganondorf struck Ghirahim across the face, sending the smaller man back to the ground. Ghirahim tasted blood in his mouth. Ganondorf strode towards the fallen man, ready to retaliate further, but stopped, the red haze that had clouded his mind moments before had lifted instantly at the sight of Ghirahim. Ghirahim stared up at Ganondorf, panting from the exertion. His hair was disheveled and his lip was bleeding. His dark eyes bore into Ganondorf's, his face a mixture of shock, anger, and worst of all, betrayal.

_What have I done? _Ganondorf thought, stumbling backwards. _I've become exactly what he feared I would._

"Ghirahim," he began.

"Save it!" Ghirahim stammered, his voice beginning to break.

Ganondorf could see the twinkling in his lover's eyes that could only mean that tears were inevitable. Before he could begin to apologize, Ghirahim disappeared in a frenzy of black and white diamonds.

"Damn!" Ganondorf cursed.

He bellowed in fury, slamming his fist into the stone wall. He put his head against the wall, tears welling in his eyes as he repeatedly battered the stone. He slid to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Where could he have gone? The only other home Ghirahim had known was the desert and it was doubtful that he would return there, especially now that Nabooru was in control of the desert thieves. Ingo no longer had ownership of the ranch, or even remembered he once had a deal with the Gerudo king. What allies did they have?

…

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help," Volvagia sighed. "I don't know much about these kinds of things. If you haven't noticed, I'm the only dragon in Hyrule."

"It's alright," Ghirahim reassured, tossing a rock into the magma. "I didn't know where else to go. You've got a connection to the world I once knew."

Ghirahim looked around him.

"I was here once, way back then," he explained. "The Fire Sanctuary it was called then. I fought the Shy Child here, the Goddess's chosen hero."

Ghirahim lowered his eyes to the ground he sat on. He sighed, remembering the days he'd done the bidding of a monster. He raised his fingers to his split lip. Were things so different now? Was he still merely the servant of the same evil he'd served all those centuries ago?

"He'll come looking for you," Volvagia said.

Ghirahim looked up into the large turquoise eyes that peered at him from the pit of molten stone.

"The hero?" Ghirahim asked. "Let him come. I'll tear him apart. Redeem my past failures."

"Not the boy," Volvagia chuckled. "Ganondorf."

"Right," Ghirahim scoffed, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them.

"He loves you," Volvagia said. "I've seen the way he looks at you. You mean everything to him. He's probably looking for you now, worried sick and feeling terrible about himself."

Ghirahim snorted and rolled his eyes.

"We've all done things we're not proud of," Volvagia continued. "We have to learn…"

The dragon suddenly cut off, looking away. He appeared lost in thought.

"Learn what, Volvagia?" Ghirahim asked.

"To forgive," he replied.

Ghirahim realized that the old dragon was no longer speaking just about him; he'd made a realization about himself. The Gorons had made a mistake. They hadn't tried to kill the Mogmas, it had been an accident. Genocide wasn't the answer. He still owed Ganondorf his life, so he would continue with the plan for his sake, but in his own heart, he had forgiven the creatures.

There was a loud bang and the door to the chamber was flung open. Darunia, the leader of the Gorons, stood at the threshold.

"You!" he bellowed, pointing at Ghirahim. "I've heard of you. You're that bastard's consort! You had a hand in all of this!"

Ghirahim leapt to his feet, ready to take on the creature who threatened him.

"You're a puny thing," Darunia laughed. "I expected more from the man who warms the bed of the monster who's terrorized us for so many years."

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, conjuring a line of wickedly sharp black dagger. With a flick of his wrist he sent them towards Darunia. The Goron knocked them away with ease.

"Is that all you've got?" the Goron taunted.

Ghirahim conjured a whirlwind. It spun through the magma, sucking the molten rock into itself and becoming a whirling mass of flame. Ghirahim sent the hellish funnel towards Darunia. He was swept into the blaze. When the flaming column disappeared, Darunia was deposited roughly onto the stone. He was winded, but otherwise unharmed, his rocky skin protecting him from the heat.

"Nice trick," Darunia mocked. "But you'll have to do better than that."

The Goron curled into a ball and began to roll toward Ghirahim, who teleported, easily avoiding the attack. Darunia skidded to a halt by the edge of the stone platform, looking around for his opponent. Ghirahim appeared suddenly behind him, delivering a swift kick to the back. The Goron became unbalanced and tumbled forward into the pit. Ghirahim let out a laugh.

"Looks like _you're _the one who needs to do better," Ghirahim snorted.

Darunia suddenly vaulted out of the pit; surprisingly fast for a creature of his girth. He'd grabbed onto the edge before falling into the magma. His large fist connected with the side of Ghirahim's fist. Blood sprayed from Ghirahim's mouth as his jaw dislocated with a pop. He was knocked to the ground, his hand going up to clutch his mangled face. He tried to stand, but was knocked back down by the heavy creature, the back of his head connecting with the rough ground beneath him. He saw sparks and his vision swam. He looked up to see a blurred figure barreling down on him. Another blur, this one flaming and serpentine knocked the former back. Over the din, he heard another voice. It sounded familiar, but his jumbled brain couldn't identify it. As he lost consciousness, he felt a strong pair of arms encircle him.

…

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Ganondorf muttered to himself.

His heart hammered against his sternum. He cradled Ghirahim's bleeding and damaged head against him, trying to keep it from being jostled too much as they rode across the moon-drenched fields. He'd felt slightly guilty leaving Volvagia to deal with Darunia, but the dragon had insisted that he could handle himself. Ghirahim needed immediate attention. Guilt tore at Ganondorf. He blamed himself for this. If he hadn't behaved like a child denied what he wanted, Ghirahim wouldn't have been put in harm's way. Ganondorf cursed at the sight of the broken bridge. He knew his horse could easily jump it, but worried about what the impact would do to Ghirahim. He had no other choice. His surrogate mothers were the only people he knew of that could help. He held his unconscious lover tightly and leapt over the gap. The horse skidded to a stop in the sand outside the fortress.

"How dare you show your face here," an unwelcome voice sneered.

"Hold your tongue, bitch!" Ganondorf barked. "I'm still your king!"

Nabooru recoiled slightly at the crazed look on her former friend's face. His chest and shoulder were covered in blood and he cradled the head of his lover against his body.

"Looks like you're paying the price for what you've done," Nabooru smirked.

"Back off!" Ganondorf spat. "I tire of your shit!"

Ganondorf shoved past her and carried Ghirahim into the fortress to seek out Koume and Kotake.

ENDNOTE: So sorry to leave you in suspense like that!

I've always loved Volvagia and liked portraying him as this wise being, playing off my previous idea of him being descended from Eldin, the Fire Dragon. I also wanted him to come to terms with his past actions since he's inevitably going to be slain. I'm letting him die in peace, with a (mostly) clear conscious.


	11. Chapter 11: Solo Mission

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a random side note, but I'm probably going to go back through and re-upload chapters 1-9 with the appropriate spacing between scenes. I always forget how weird the site is about certain characters and in certain places there should be spaces that appear in the Word documents, but not on the site. Feel free to check back and look at that, but nothing will change other than that.

Chapter 11: Solo Mission

The first thing he noticed when he awoke was the dry, sunbaked scent of desert air. He wasn't in the castle. The pain was the next thing to kick in. His entire skull was throbbing. There was pressure on his jaw and he realized it was caused by tightly wound bandages. He started to sit up, but laid back down as dizziness overtook him.

"You're awake," a voice by his bedside said.

Ghirahim tried to speak, but pain shot through his jaw.

"Don't try to speak," Ganondorf said. "You need to heal for a few more days first."

Ganondorf went to touch his lover's shoulder, but Ghirahim shrugged the hand away, turning his face from Ganondorf.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Ganondorf agreed. "I should have never put my hands on you. It's my fault you were in the volcano when Darunia attacked. Please try to understand how sorry I am."

Ghirahim kept his face averted from Ganondorf. He thought of what Volvagia had said, about forgiving people. He knew that Ganondorf was truly remorseful for what he'd done. He slowly turned back to Ganondorf, seeing the golden eyes he loved so much beginning to fill with tears. He raised a pale hand and placed it on Ganondorf's cheek. Ganondorf kissed Ghirahim's palm.

"I'm so sorry, Ghirahim," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Ghirahim nodded in understanding. He slowly scooted over, wincing slightly as pain shot through his head. Ganondorf, shirtless against the desert heat, kicked off his boots and climbed into bed beside Ghirahim, cradling his lover's injured head against his shoulder. Ghirahim moved closer, longing for the comfort he felt in the Gerudo's arms. Ganondorf smiled as he heard the smaller man's breathing slow, knowing he'd fallen back asleep.

"I'll never hurt you again," he whispered, gently kissing the top of Ghirahim's head.

…

Several days had passed and thank to the witches' potions, Ghirahim had healed enough to make the trek back to the castle. He was able to speak again, but his face was still bruised and swollen. Ganondorf had insisted that Ghirahim ride with him, still concerned about the state of Ghirahim's head. The couple now sat together in the massive tub in the master bath of the castle. Ghirahim sighed contently, snuggling against Ganondorf's chest. The warm water felt amazing on his aching body.

"What happened to Volvagia?" Ghirahim asked. "Is he alright?"

Ganondorf got out of the tub and went to rummage through his discarded clothing. He returned with something in his hand. He presented it to Ghirahim, who held it up to inspect it. It was a single red-brown scale.

"The hero arrived not long after I took you out of the temple," Ganondorf explained. "He'd found the legendary Megaton hammer that had slain Volvagia all those years ago."

"He's gone then?" Ghirahim asked.

"Yes," Ganondorf replied, pulling the pale man close.

Ghirahim lowered his head, closing his fist around the scale and holding it against his chest.

"At least you'd made peace, my friend," Ghirahim whispered.

Ganondorf didn't ask for an explanation. Whatever had passed between Ghirahim and the deceased dragon was none of his business. He kissed Ghirahim's temple.

"I'd bring him back again if I could, but it's kind of a one-time deal."

"It's alright," Ghirahim sighed. "He's better off."

There was a knock on the bathroom door and one of the castle guards entered the room.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, my Lords," the man said, awkwardly trying to avoid staring at the naked men. "Some rather urgent news has come in from the scouts."

"What is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"The water level in Lake Hylia has returned to normal, sir," the man said. "And there are reports that Zora's Domain is beginning to thaw."

Ghirahim shot a nervous glance at Ganondorf, sensing his temper rising. Ganondorf's large hands clenched into fists and Ghirahim placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Three sages have been awakened," he said through clenched teeth. "That's not including Rauru, who resides within the Temple of Time."

"Why don't we find these sages before the hero does?" Ghirahim suggested.

"No one knows who they are," Ganondorf explained. "_They _don't even know who they are until they're awakened! There are seven, one to represent each of the six temples-time, forest, fire, water, shadow, and spirit-as well as a leader of some sort. I suspect that Zelda is this leader."

"But she disappeared seven years ago," Ghirahim said. "We can't find her."

"I know!" Ganondorf yelled. "I thought she would've tried to contact the hero by now, but there's been no sign of her!"

"Well what about these other sages?" Ghirahim asked. "You said three of them have awakened."

"Yes," Ganondorf explained. "Saria, the girl the phantom imprisoned in the Forest Temple, Darunia that damned Goron, and Ruto, the princess of the Zora's."

"So each of these sages has some sort of relevance to the society that reveres the temple they're associated with," Ghirahim observed. "So what's next, shadow, you said?"

"Yes," Ganondorf replied, seeing that his lover was onto something.

"Where is it?"

"Behind the graveyard in Kakariko Village," Ganondorf said.

"Does the village have some sort of important figurehead? I know that the citizens of Castle Town have retreated there, but who built the village?"

"The Sheikah," Ganondorf said. "But the race is practically extinct. There was a heroine in Kakariko Village who sealed a fearsome monster away at the bottom of The Well of Three Features."

Ganondorf stood suddenly, throwing on his robe and heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ghirahim yelled after him, getting out of the tub and teleporting into their bedroom.

Ganondorf was already there putting on his armor.

"I have to go to Kakariko," he explained. "I'm going to release the monster from the well."

"I'm coming with you," Ghirahim said.

"No!" Ganondorf commanded. "You're still not recovered from your injuries. You stay here."

"Dammit, Ganondorf, I'm coming with you!" Ghirahim insisted.

"No, Ghirahim!" Ganondorf yelled. "I won't put you in harm's way again!"

"But-"

"No! You're staying!"

"Fine," Ghirahim sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I suppose I'll see you when you return."

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't want you to get hurt," Ganondorf said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"It's alright," Ghirahim replied. "Just make sure you come back to me. I don't like not being at your side if you need me."

"You have my word," Ganondorf promised.

He turned away from Ghirahim, leaving the castle to fetch his horse from the stables. Ghirahim went to the balcony and watched Ganondorf's horse ride away.

…

Ganondorf stood on top of the windmill that overlooked Kakariko Village, looking down at the empty well below. He saw a mysterious blonde Sheikah male standing by the structure. Was he the Sage of Shadow? Ganondorf had come to the conclusion that Impa, the nursemaid of the missing Princess Zelda, would be the sage. She hadn't been seen since her charge disappeared and Ganondorf had come to the village to release the monster she had sealed within the well years previously, hoping to lure her back. Who was this man? In sheer frustration, Ganondorf gestured towards several buildings, which immediately caught fire. Ganondorf laughed quietly as people fled the burning buildings in terror. The green clad hero suddenly appeared, rushing toward the mysterious man by the well. Ganondorf turned his attention toward the well. The ground shook suddenly and the posts attached to the well were thrown off in a shower of splintering wood. The Sheikah yelled a warning to Link as rain began to fall. Something could be heard scrambling out of the well and suddenly the unknown man was hoisted into the air by an invisible presence. Ganondorf smirked. While everyone watching saw the Sheikah floating in midair, the evil king saw the large disembodied hand, its grisly wrist attached to nothing. The monster threw the Sheikah to the ground and emerged fully from the well. It surveyed the area with its single red eye before taking off, knocking the hero unconscious in the process. Ganondorf watched the creature climb over the surrounding hills. It glanced up at him knowingly for a moment before disappearing toward the graveyard.

…

Ghirahim lay back on the bed, absentmindedly twirling a strand of his colorless hair around his finger. Should it take this long to unleash the monster? Should he be back by now? Ghirahim sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair off of his forehead. He didn't enjoy being left behind. He got up and went back out to the balcony, unconcerned with the steady rainfall. He saw smoke rising from the vicinity of Kakariko Village and was seized by panic. Was he alright? Did he have something to do with the fire or was he caught in it? Ghirahim tightened his grip on the railing, a tingling feeling shooting up to his elbow. He looked down and stumbled back in shock. He saw the all too familiar dark coloration beginning to spiral up his arms. He hadn't even realized he'd done it! He snapped his fingers and the dark skin returned to normal. He starred at his normal hand for a moment before he was snapped out of his contemplation by a pair of muscular arms around his waist.

"You're soaked," Ganondorf said, running a hand through Ghirahim's soggy hair.

"So are you," Ghirahim retorted, turning to face Ganondorf.

His dark eyes quickly darted over Ganondorf, checking him for any injuries or imperfections.

"My health isn't currently compromised either," Ganondorf replied as he led Ghirahim back inside. "Besides, I was working."

"How did it go?" Ghirahim asked as he stripped out of his wet clothes.

"Very well," Ganondorf answered as he did the same.

"I saw the smoke and was worried that you'd come to harm," Ghirahim said, shivering slightly as his body was exposed to the chilly air of the room.

Ganondorf wrapped his arms around the thinner man.

"I promised I'd return, didn't I?" he asked.

Ghirahim buried his face against Ganondorf's neck, inhaling the scent of his damp skin.

"I worry about losing you," Ghirahim confessed. "What would I do without you?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Ganondorf reassured. "You're stuck with me."


	12. Chapter 12: Last Chance

Chapter 12: Last Chance

Ganondorf propped his elbows on his desk, burying his face in his hands. He groaned in frustration and curled his fingers into the hair at his temples. The hero had defeated the monster in the Shadow Temple and awakened the fourth sage. Ganondorf had been correct in his assumptions; it was Impa, the princess's nursemaid. He still didn't know the identity of the young Sheikah man he'd seen by the Well of Three Features. This young hero was turning out to be more of a threat than he'd thought. As a child, Link had been able to best him, defeating three fearsome monsters and obtaining the Spiritual Stones Ganondorf sought. Now as an adult he'd easily overcome every challenge Ganondorf had thrown his way.

Ganondorf was quickly spiraling into full-blown panic mode. He'd gone beyond simply irritated; he was downright terrified now. The green-clad nuisance was practically at his doorstep. He'd worked so hard for this power and now he was in serious danger of having it snatched away from him. What would happen to him when it was gone? Worse yet, what would happen to Ghirahim? The Demon Lord had just expressed this concern several nights previously. Where would he go if something happened to Ganondorf? The world had moved on without him and he knew no one. He had no allies other than the man he'd shared his life with the past eight years.

Ganondorf crossed his arm on the desk and rested his head on them, a sigh escaping his lips. He loved the other man more than anything. He was hesitant to the idea of sharing his concerns with Ghirahim, even though Ganondorf was sure he could figure it out. Ghirahim was incredibly intelligent. Part of Ganondorf wanted to just pack up and go, disappearing into the wilderness with Ghirahim, leaving all of this behind, but he'd worked far too long and hard to get here to just give it up. He stood and walked to the window, staring out at the night outside. He looked out at the barren landscape, barely illuminated by the light of the moon and the hellish glow of the pit of molten rock below the castle. He could see the peak of Death Mountain looming in the distance, the clouds encircling the summit returned to normal now that Volvagia was dead. His enemy was out there somewhere, plotting his final moves against Ganondorf's forces.

"There you are," Ghirahim yawned. "What's going on?"

Ganondorf turned to his lover, who stood in the doorway. He was naked beneath the maroon robe he wore, his pale chest visible where the fabric parted. His white hair was in slight disarray and he had the look of someone who still hadn't completely woken up. Ganondorf held out his arms and Ghirahim came into his embrace without hesitation.

"Something's bothering you," Ghirahim observed. "You're tense."

Ganondorf sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his concerns from Ghirahim.

"He's awoken the Sage of Shadow," Ganondorf confessed. "There's only one left."

"Well, we find the final sage before he does," Ghirahim said.

"I worry it won't be enough," Ganondorf replied. "He's stronger than I thought. I…"

He trailed off, releasing Ghirahim and turning his back from him to look out the window again.

"What is it?" Ghirahim prompted, placing a hand on Ganondorf's shoulder.

"I'm worried he's going to defeat us," he whispered. "He shouldn't have gotten this far."

He turned to look at Ghirahim, who was staring at him, wide-eyed. Ganondorf knew what that look meant and he immediately felt horrible for telling him the truth.

"Don't say that," Ghirahim gasped.

"I'm sorry," Ganondorf said, taking Ghirahim back into his arms. "I didn't want to tell you the truth, but I just couldn't keep it hidden from you."

Ghirahim swallowed hard, the guilt becoming almost unbearable. Ganondorf was willing to share painful truths with him, but he still couldn't bring himself to tell Ganondorf the truth about himself.

"Don't give up," Ghirahim choked. "You can't admit defeat."

Ganondorf felt tears on his bare shoulder and he buried his hand in Ghirahim's hair.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Ganondorf promised.

He held Ghirahim at arm's length, gently running his fingers over the mostly faded bruises that marred the otherwise perfect pale skin. He took a deep breath and fixed Ghirahim with a serious look. Ghirahim smiled slightly and patted Ganondorf's cheek.

"We got this, my love," Ghirahim reassured.

Ganondorf smiled, leaning forward to kiss Ghirahim gently.

"The Spirit Temple's in the desert," Ganondorf said. "Looks like we'll be taking a trip back home."

…

They arrived at the fortress under cover of darkness and immediately sought out Koume and Kotake.

"Things aren't working out the way you thought they would," Koume said.

"Oh no! Not at all!" Kotake said.

"What can we do for you, dears?" Koume asked.

"Do you know who the Sage of Spirit is?" Ganondorf asked. "If we can find them and restrain them, we may have a chance at stopping the hero."

The twin witches cackled madly.

"What's so funny?" Ghirahim asked.

"The person you seek is closer than you think," Kotake laughed.

"Yes," Koume agreed. "She'd defied you the entire time!"

Ganondorf's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Nabooru," he said.

"Very good," Koume praised.

"Lucky for you, we've had her detained for some time now," Kotake said.

"She's on the hero's side," Koume continued.

"Where is she?" Ganondorf asked.

"In the dungeons of course!" the witches said in unison.

Without another word, Ganondorf was dragging Ghirahim out of the room and down to the dungeons below the fortress. Nabooru was in a cell at the end of the dimly lit hall.

"What do we have here?" Ganondorf sneered, coming to stand before the bars, Ghirahim at his side.

"I see you're still acting like you own the world," Nabooru said without looking at him.

Ganondorf's arm shot through the bars and grabbed Nabooru around the neck, pulling her toward the bars.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ganondorf roared.

"You're reign is ending!" she spat. "The Hero of Time is close to completing his mission. He'll put you back in your place, crawling on your belly like the worm you are!"

Ganondorf slammed her against the bars before releasing her. She crumpled to the ground, hissing in pain as her hand went to her forehead. She looked up at him, a pained expression on her face.

"What happened to the Ganondorf I grew up with, the one I called my friend," she asked. "The one I loved?"

Emotion briefly flickered across Ganondorf's face, his golden eyes momentarily softening before his features hardened once again. He looked away from Nabooru.

"Apparently you never knew me as well as you thought," Ganondorf said, never meeting her eyes.

Ganondorf turned and walked back down the hall. Ghirahim glared at Nabooru briefly before following. Koume and Kotake waited near the stairs.

"We'll take care of her," Koume assured.

"Yes, we've got something special planned for her," Kotake agreed.

"I have full faith in you," Ganondorf replied. "You raised me and I turned out spectacular so I know you won't fail me."

ENDNOTE: So I realized right as I started this chapter that I fucked up the chronology of the story by having Nabooru appear briefly in chapter ten. Koume and Kotake captured her when Link was a child and because you have to go back in time for that part, it totally skipped my mind. It's a minor detail, but it's something I noticed and I'm sure someone else will (if they haven't already). Whatever though! No big deal!

Anyway, this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I'm gonna make up for it in the thirteenth and FINAL chapter. I have decided to make a sequel, taking place during Twilight Princess! I've been reading the translations of Hyrule Historia and getting some ideas. I'm pretty excited!


	13. Chapter 13: No One Mourns the Wicked

Chapter 13: No One Mourns the Wicked

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favor fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great<br>And would suffice. _

_-Fire and Ice _by Robert Frost

Ganondorf was on his knees in the middle of the bedroom floor. He was doubled over, hyperventilating with his hands on his chest. Ghirahim knelt beside him, gently rubbing his back and making soft soothing sounds.

The hero had entered the Spirit Temple and defeated the monsters inside, including Nabooru, whom Koume and Kotake had brainwashed and turned into an armored warrior known as an Iron Knuckle. Once defeated, she had regained her senses. Koume and Kotake had tried to stop the hero, but they were defeated. Nabooru then awoke as the final sage. Not only had Link awoken the final sage, but he'd also killed the women who'd raised Ganondorf. After four hundred years of life, the twin witches had been mowed down trying to protect the man they'd raised as their own.

"Shh, it's okay," Ghirahim consoled. "Everything's gonna work out."

Ghirahim wasn't sure who exactly he was trying to reassure, Ganondorf or himself. With the sages awakened, it was only a matter of time before the hero was at their doorstep.

"We've got to stop him," Ganondorf said, standing up. "I imagine he'll stop at the temple first."

"Well what are we waiting for," Ghirahim smirked.

It only took them a matter of minutes to arrive at the Temple of Time. Upon throwing open the door, Ganondorf's jaw dropped. The mysterious Sheikah man Ganondorf had seen in Kakariko Village had just revealed himself to be Princess Zelda.

"Princess Zelda," he sneered, imprisoning her in a pink crystal. "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years, but you let your guard down. I knew you'd appear if I let this kid wander around. My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid."

He scowled, thinking of all the stress the young man had put on him and Ghirahim. With a wave of his hand, the crystal floated into the air.

"No," Ganondorf corrected. "It wasn't the kid's power I misjudged; it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! When I obtain these two Triforces then, I will become the true ruler of the world!"

Ganondorf laughed cruelly and turned to Ghirahim. He pulled the smaller man to him and crashed their lips together. Without breaking the contact, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, causing Ganondorf, the crystal containing Zelda, and himself to disappear.

The pair reappeared in the master bedroom, Zelda having been transferred to another room. Ganondorf tossed Ghirahim onto the bed and climbed atop him, shedding his armor.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" Ghirahim panted.

"Even with the Sages' help, it'll take him awhile to break the seals downstairs," he reassured, grouping Ghirahim through his clothing.

Ganondorf opened his mouth to say more, but promptly closed it.

"What?" Ghirahim asked.

"Nothing," Ganondorf dismissed.

He looked away, spending an unnecessarily long amount of time undoing the buckles on his shin guards. What he'd started to say was that this could possibly be their final time together. Luck hadn't been on their side so far. Who says it would change now?

Ganondorf finished undressing and positioned himself between Ghirahim's thighs. He ran his hands over the pale body before him, memorizing every inch of the beloved body with his fingertips. For a brief moment he worried he'd break into tears, but he pulled himself together, sliding into Ghirahim and picking up an accustomed rhythm. Ghirahim pulled himself upright and straddled Ganondorf's lap. Ganondorf pulled the smaller man's body flush against his, Ghirahim resting his forehead against Ganondorf's as he rode him.

"I love you," Ganondorf whispered.

"I love you too," Ghirahim replied, tightening his grip on the larger man.

He opened his eyes to stare into Ganondorf's, his dark eyes locking with the Gerudo's golden ones. Each saw the fear and desperation in the gaze of the other, the dread Ganondorf had hid from Ghirahim peered right back at him; this could very well be the last time they'd make love, the last time they'd move together in the perfectly synchronized manner they'd mastered over the years. Ghirahim felt Ganondorf tense beneath him and the pair came almost simultaneously, Ghirahim spilling his release between them as he felt the familiar warmth begin to spread within him. Ganondorf eased Ghirahim back onto the bed and gently pulled out, lying on the bed and pulling the pale body to him. Ghirahim rolled over to face him, burying his face against Ganondorf's shoulder.

"Why don't we just go," Ghirahim said. "Just pack up and disappear into the wilderness. To hell with the hero!"

"I've thought of this, my love," Ganondorf said. "But I can't just back down and throw all our hard work away. My pride won't let me do it."

"I figured you'd say that," Ghirahim sighed. "Then let's make this moment last, shall we?"

Ghirahim's words tore at Ganondorf's heart. He wrapped his arms around Ghirahim's slender frame and held him close, cherishing the soft texture of his cool skin and the scent of his white hair, committing them to memory.

"He's coming," Ganondorf said suddenly. "Only one seal remains intact."

He clung to Ghirahim for a moment longer before begrudgingly getting dressed. The pair ascended the stairs to the large square room at the top of the highest tower. The crystal in which Zelda was imprisoned floated above a large, ornate organ on the other side of the room. Ganondorf sat before it and began to play a haunting melody, luring the hero to him. Ghirahim stood at his side, one hand resting on Ganondorf's shoulder. Ghirahim felt another presence in the room and turned to see the legendary hero standing in the doorway. The young man was almost identical to his ancestor, the man Ghirahim had faced so many years ago. The sense of déjà vu made him take a step backwards, the gravity of the situation falling into place; the last time he'd fought this boy he'd lost and his master had been killed. The blood of that hero flowed in the veins of the man that stood before him and the young woman in the crystal above their heads was no doubt related to the same Zelda who'd defied him. And Ganondorf intended to fight with the same power-hungry stubbornness that had defeated Demise. It was a recipe for disaster and Ghirahim knew, as much as it pained him, that history was doomed to repeat itself this night. The hero cried out in alarm as the Triforce of Courage began to glow on his hand. Zelda did the same as the Triforce of Wisdom answered the call.

"The Triforce parts are resonating," Ganondorf observed, ceasing his playing. "They are combining into one again. The two Triforce parts that I couldn't capture on that day seven years ago, I didn't expect they'd be hidden within you two. And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!"

He stood, raising his right hand, on which the Triforce of Power glowed to match the others. He sent a stream of purple light toward Link, forcing the fairy that followed the boy out of the battle. Ghirahim took hold of Ganondorf's hand.

"I have to do this alone," Ganondorf said. "It's between him and me now."

"I know," Ghirahim whispered, his voice cracking as a few tears made their way down his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ganondorf said, pressing his lips to Ghirahim's.

"Come back to me," Ghirahim choked.

"I'll try my best," Ganondorf promised, wiping a few tears off of Ghirahim's pale cheeks with his fingers.

Ghirahim released Ganondorf's hand as the Great King of Evil levitated into the air. The organ and the gargoyles that adorned the room faded along with Zelda and Ghirahim. Link and Ganondorf couldn't see them, but Ghirahim and Zelda could observe the battle from behind a transparent barrier. Ganondorf threw a powerful punch at the ground, causing a section of the floor to fall away. He continued to hover over a central platform while the hero stood on a ring of tiles around the perimeter of the room. Ganondorf flung a series of energy balls toward the hero, all of which he dodged. Ganondorf hurled another his way. The hero unsheathed his sword and swung it at the glowing sphere, sending it back at its caster. Ganondorf whipped his cape forward deflecting the attack. It bounced off and struck the hero, knocking him to the ground. Ghirahim cheered, a shred of hope beginning to take form within him. Maybe they could win this. Ghirahim's celebration was short lived, for the hero clambered to his feet, determination in his eyes. When Ganondorf sent another ball his way, Link deflected it with such force that it collided with a wide-eyed Ganondorf. Ghirahim gasped in horror, pressing his hands against the invisible barrier that separated him from the battle. Ganondorf hung immobilized in the air. The hero seemed unsure of how to proceed and before he could act, Ganondorf snapped out of his confusion. He flung another ball toward Link, who volleyed it back. The pair became locked in a seemingly endless exchange, the blur of light passing between them at an ever-increasing speed. Ghirahim's heart hammered against his breastbone and he pressed himself against the barrier as though he could somehow force his way through it. Link gave a loud cry and swung his sword, whacking the ball with such force that Ganondorf didn't have time to block it. He once again floated motionless, but this time Link seemed to have figured out what to do. He drew his bow and fired a light-tipped arrow toward Ganondorf. Ghirahim's heart stopped. Ganondorf was knocked to the ground. Link leapt across the gap, raising the Master Sword triumphantly over his head and brought it down on Ganondorf. Ganondorf cried out and fell forward.

"No!" Ghirahim shrieked, slamming his darkening fists against the barrier.

Ganondorf pulled himself up on one knee, his hand on his chest where the arrow still protruded and turned to Link.

"The Great Evil King Ganondorf, beaten by this kid?" he gasped.

He turned his head and coughed, a generous amount of blood splattering to the stone floor. Ghirahim crumbled to the floor, leaning against the barrier as sobs wracked his body. His emotions took the best of him and he felt the familiar tingling spread throughout his body. When it subsided he'd taken on his metallic, sword spirit form.

"Link…" Ganondorf said, slowly rising to his feet.

He lifted his hands above his head, conjuring a blast of magic that shattered the windows lining the walls. He fell to his knees once again. The barrier disappeared and Ghirahim ran toward his fallen lover, as pieces of the ceiling began to rain down upon them. The crystal surrounding Zelda disappeared and she and Link fled from the collapsing castle.

"Ghirahim?" Ganondorf asked, looking at the nude, alien creature that knelt beside him.

"I'm sorry I never told you the truth," Ghirahim sighed.

"What are you?" Ganondorf asked, placing his hand on Ghirahim's hardened cheek.

"I'm a sword spirit," he explained. "I was Demise's ultimate weapon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ganondorf asked.

"I was scared of being used again," Ghirahim admitted. "I worried that if you knew, you'd use me like he did."

Ganondorf pulled Ghirahim's face close to his.

"I would have never done that to you," he whispered. "Unlike him, I love you."

The castles shook violently and several large chunks of the ceiling fell, crashing through the floor and into the rooms beneath.

"This place is coming down around us!" Ghirahim yelled around the sounds of crumbling stone.

"We can weather it," Ganondorf reassured, putting his arms around Ghirahim. "I've got some fight in me left."

"I'm fighting with you," Ghirahim insisted. "I was his weapon. It only seems fit you should wield me as well. If we're defeated, at least we'll go down together."

Ganondorf smiled, nodding in agreement as the castle came down around them.

…

As the dust cleared, the pair could hear Link and Zelda speaking. They thought it was all over. Ganondorf and Ghirahim began to push away the rubble that covered them. The hero was alerted to the sound and moved toward them. Ganondorf emerged from the debris with Ghirahim at his side. The Triforce of Power began to glow intensely as a ring of fire appeared around the battlefield. Ganondorf looked towards Ghirahim, uncertainty on his face. Ghirahim nodded in reassurance. Ganondorf took on the form of a monstrous anthropomorphic pig creature. Ghirahim felt his body shift, knowing that he was being forced into his sword form. It was an odd sensation, to be a conscious object. Without a body to relay information or a brain to process it, he was essentially senseless, but still aware of his surroundings and what was going on in them. He felt the wind rush past him as he was swung through the air. He knew when Ganondorf was attacking and when he was being attacked. Ganondorf wielded the sword that was his lover with amazing dexterity. It seemed perfectly suited to him, more of an extension of his very arm than a weapon. He swung viciously at Link, trying to keep the hero from attacking the sensitive tip of his tail. Even though the Master Sword had been knocked out of Link's grasp, he was still able to attack with a variety of other weapons, including the light arrows he'd used in the tower. The hero managed to drive him to the ground, taking advantage of the moment to reclaim his sword.

Ganondorf regained his footing, fighting back with renewed intensity, but he was no match for the sacred sword. Just as Ghirahim had feared, Ganondorf fell to the power of the Hero of Time. As Ganondorf was brought to the ground for a final time, Ghirahim flew from his hands and clattered to the ground, skidding behind a pile of rubble. With Ganondorf's powers weakened, Ghirahim returned to his humanoid form. He heard Zelda call out to the sages and peered around the debris as a surge of power rushed over Ganondorf. He was enveloped in bright light and hoisted into the air. He turned to where Ghirahim stood partially concealed.

"Go!" he shouted.

That was the last Ghirahim saw of the man he loved, the man he'd shared the best eight years of his long life with, before he blinked out of existence to be imprisoned within the Sacred Realm to await further punishment. Ghirahim blinked back tears, staring at the place Ganondorf had been moments before, then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

…

The inhabitants of Hyrule gathered at Lon Lon Ranch to celebrate their liberation from Ganondorf. Zelda had sent Link back to relive the seven years he'd missed as he slept in the Temple of Time. The Six Sages stood atop Death Mountain, the festivities just visible from their vantage point.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Nabooru muttered to herself. "I'm sorry for what you've become."

The Gerudo thief, now the leader of her people, stared off into the night. She was relieved that peace had finally been restored to Hyrule after seven long years of darkness, but her heart was heavy. Despite all he'd done, she still remembered Ganondorf as her childhood friend, the person she'd shared the better part of her life with. It saddened her to know that he'd been the cause of all this.

"What about his consort?" Darunia asked, coming to stand beside her. "Should we look for him?"

"No," Nabooru said. "There's no greater punishment than forcing him to live without the man he loves. He's lost in this world without Ganondorf."

…END…

ENDNOTE: So that's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed. The sequel will be coming soon so look out for it. I've also decided to write a Nabooru/Ganondorf fic, the length of which I haven't yet decided. My best friend/roommate read this story and her heart went out to poor Nabooru so I told her I'd write her a story in which Nabooru gets the guy. From your comments, I know some of you feel the same way. That may not be up for a while yet (still thinking of ideas for that one), but look for it.

Until we meet again…

~O-fo~


End file.
